Before
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Complete! Before there was Evelyn, before there was war, there was Rafe, Danny, Beth and Rosie. Danny says his final goodbye to the love of his life.
1. The odd couples

Two girls, not that at all alike sat on the steps of their school. To say they didn't mesh well was an understatement. First you had Rosie Gadry, a brunette, who was really pretty, but had a tomboy streak in her a mile long. Then take Beth Sullivan, her father was the mayor, and she was not exactly an aristocrat, but in the farming town of Shelby Tennessee, she was a sophisticated as it gets. Yet, they were waiting for two boys. Two boys that were inseparable, and since they were in love with those boys, they were inseparable also, but not by choice.   
"When are they gonna be here?" Rosie shifted in her school dress, that obviously made her uncomfortable, and without thinking, she spit.   
Beth stared at the girl is distaste, "Do you have to do that?"  
"Do what?" Rosie looked over a Beth.   
"Nothing, nothing at all." Beth looked the other way, down the road and saw Danny walking over, "Danny!" Beth squealed, and she was rarely one to squeal.   
"Hi Beth…" Danny smiled shyly and hugged Beth.   
"Where's Rafe? We've been sittin' there for at least 20 minutes, and June and Doris had to leave and she was spitting." Beth whispered, "I'm bein' a brat aren't I?"  
Danny squeezed Beth's hand, "No, you just like to whine."  
"Anyways, where's Rafe?" Beth asked.   
"Oh, his dads crop duster, something happened to the gasket, and he told me to come get y'all so Rosie could have a look at it." Danny said, "Rosie, how are ya?"  
"Not bad Danny, where's Rafe?" Rosie replied standing up and smoothing out her skirt.   
"Something's wrong with the gasket on the duster, and we've been tryin to figure it out all day, and we cant. Wanna take a look?" Danny replied.  
Beth looked down at her hands, "Which explains why my hands are greasy now…"  
"Wipe on my shirt Hun." Danny smiled, knowing Beth hated to be dirty.   
"Sure, I suppose, I would need to stop by my house and change into some scrubby clothes, but I'm sure I could help y'all out." Rosie smiled.   
"Danny…we aren't going there are we?" Beth said.   
"Why? You don't want to go to the farm?" Danny asked.   
"No, I love the farm, but I don't want to be there when ya'll are workin' on the plane, I'll feel in the way."  
"Awww Beth, we can stop by the mayor's mansion and get you into some work clothes, I can teach ya how to fix a plane, or anything for that matter." Rosie slapped Beth on the back.  
Beth looked shocked, "Maybe…and I can give you some charm lessons…"   
"I would love that…" Rosie replied sarcastically, "Tell Rafe I'll be there in a few."  
"Maybe an effort would be ok…an effort to be nice to her…" Danny scolded playfully.   
"I'm sorry…" Beth sighed, "She's alright I suppose…I would have never pictured Rafe with a girl like her…that's all."  
"And I'm sure a lot of people in this town would have never thought Danny Walker, the son of the town drunk would end up with the mayors daughter…stranger things have happened."  
"You're right…" Beth agreed.   
"I am…I know…" Danny replied, "Wanna get a soda?"  
Beth was right, a lot of people wouldn't have pictured Rafe with Rosie, and it was true, Rosie was a tomboy. But when she got around Rafe, when on one was around, she let her feminine sideshow, and her insecurities.   
"Rafe…" Rosie rolled out from under the plane.   
"Yeah babe?" Rafe replied standing by to hand Rosie whatever wrench she needed.   
"I got a question…"  
"I told you, it isn't the valve, we checked the valve, I swear." Rafe sighed he had a stubborn streak.   
"I know what the problem is, and my question wasn't about that…" Rosie said sitting up and wiping her hands on her overalls.   
"Shoot babe…"   
"Is it ok that I'm not all that ladylike?" Rosie said looking at the ground it was obvious she was upset.   
"What are you talkin' about? What gave you that crazy notion?" Rafe stared at his girlfriend in disbelief.   
"Beth…"  
"Now Ro, don't go getting all crazy over Beth…"  
"Rafe shut up and let me finish…" Rosie snapped, "Now can I finish my question?"  
"I guess you're gonna either way…"Rafe smiled at her.   
"Ok then…listen to me, I was just thinking, Beth is so lady like…"  
Rafe cut her off, "Her father is the mayor, and she can't be runnin' around town fixin' planes. There aren't many girls like her in this town…"  
"I know…"  
"But what Ro, I can feel it, but what?"  
"I don't know…I guess people wonder why you're with me…"  
"And we all of a sudden care Ro?" Rafe walked over to where Rosie sat and took a seat next to her. "Ro, I don't care what people think…"  
"I know…but why is Beth with Danny?"   
"Beth and Danny have more in common than you know…"  
"Like what?"   
"Now, don't go spreadin' this gossip all over Shelby. But you know Beth's mom?"  
Rosie sat and thought, "Come to think of it I don't. Does she have a mom?"  
"She does."  
"Why haven't I seen her? I've lived in Shelby my whole life."  
"You know how Danny's dad liked to drink?"  
Rosie nodded.   
"Beth's mama does too."  
"What?"  
"She just never leaves the house…her daddy got these doctors to watch over her, all day, everyday, even Christmas day!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Just one of the many things Danny and I share with each other. But hey, don't you worry and let Beth make you feel less than what you are. Cause she's human too."  
"Yeah well sometimes I don't think she is."  
"Rosie what is with you today? I know you don't like Beth but this is worse then normal."  
"I guess I'm just tired of dealin' with her, you know I'm short tempered. I'm surprised it took me this long to say something."  
"Well say whatever you want Ro just promise me one thing okay."  
"Sure Rafe what?"  
"Don't talk down bout Beth when Danny's around. He's taken quiet a likin' to that girl."  
"Yeah." Rosie put on fake smile on her face and gently bumped Rafe's shoulder "Let's finish fixin' that plane."  
  
"Are you almost ready I told Rafe I'd be back as soon as I could. I didn't think goin' to get was gonna turn into a half hour session in front of the mirror." Danny crossed his arms  
"Well aren't we testy today." Beth observed giving him her trademark smile.  
All the anger instantly left Danny when he saw that smile. He loved that smile, it's why he got up every morning and his day wouldn't be complete if he didn't see that smile.  
"Let's go then." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward the door.  
"After you three finish fixing that crop duster thing, can we go out? Maybe to a movie or the diner or something?"  
"Dinner with the most beautiful girl in town, I think I can swing that."  
"Good."  
"Wait before we go, can you try to be nicer to Rosie when we get there?"  
"I'll try for you."  
"Thank you, you know you two aren't ever gonna be able to get away from each other, so you might as well get along."  
"There you go again trying to save the world. You're going to be a hero someday Danny Walker just watch."  
  
When Danny and Elizabeth approached the hangar the engine of the plane was sputtering and the propeller spinning wildly.  
"Who fixed it?" Danny questioned his arm still wrapped tightly around Beth's slim waist.  
"Who do you think?" Rafe smiled lovingly at Rosie "It only took her bout ten minutes."  
Elizabeth was actually impressed, she wasn't a gear head by all means but she knew that was no small feat. In fact she even complimented Rosie on it.  
"Wow Rosie that's pretty impressive." She stated nonchalantly, secretly wishing she could bond with the guys as Rosie did. 


	2. Teenage troubles

"Can I get a coke with two straws?" Rafe handed his menu to the waitress, without reading it (which was good since he couldn't) and Rosie blushed when the server looked at her. "Also I'll take a double cheeseburger with extra pickles and fries."  
"Where are you going to put all that?" Rosie whispered in his ear. "I'll have a hotdog with mustard and chili sauce."  
"Chili sauce" Beth thought, "Oh that's real ladylike."  
"Did you wanna split a soda?" Danny nudged her.  
"I was going to get a water."  
"Okay a water with two straws. An order of onion rings, double cheeseburger no pickles, extra tomatoes. My girl'll have the grilled chicken on wheat."  
They always got the same thing every time, so for Danny to order it wasn't uncommon, Beth though it was romantic. While Elizabeth thought is was sweet, if Rafe ever tried to order for her Rosie woulda belted him.  
Two boys from the varsity football team walked in and over to the table. They're names were Johnny Porter and Bobby Martin, they were your basic jocks, handsome, snooty and pretty dumb.  
"Hey Rafe, Danny." Bobby greeted eyeing Beth  
"Hi Beth." Johnny flirted  
It was funny how at that moment Rosie was just as jealous of Beth as Beth was of her. Not because she liked either Johnny or Bobby she thought they were both jerks. No she just wanted the guys to look at her the way they looked at Elizabeth. Even Rafe didn't look at her that way. So there the two sat in silent competition, neither knowing the other would've traded everything to be in the others shoes.  
"Good afternoon boys." Beth replied in her best vote for my dad in the next election voice. "Would you like to join us?"  
Danny shot them a jealous glare. Beth thought it was adorable when he got like that. Not that there was any reason for it. Despite the fact she was the most popular girl in Shelby, if the attention didn't come from Danny, she didn't want it.  
"Nah we just wanted to come and say hi. Hey Rosie win any long distance spitting contest lately?" Bobby teased  
Rosie looked down at her hands blinking back the tears that threatened. What was this emotionally abuse Rosie day? She felt Rafe put his hand on her knee in a vain attempt to comfort her. Rosie put hers on his and squeezed it gently reassuring him she was okay and to not doing anything drastic.  
Johnny caught the pissed expression on Rafe's face and tapped Bobby on the shoulder.  
"Hey Bobby let's get goin'."  
"Yeah alright, see you late Beth."  
"I can barely contain my excitement." She retorted curtly  
  
"Hope you four aren't causing any trouble." The sheriff pulled along side them as they headed from the diner to the movies  
"Course not Sheriff Gadry." Danny answered  
"We're just headed to a movie uncle Arthur." Rosie informed  
"That's fine Rosanna. Don't have my niece out to late Rafe."  
"No sir." Rafe grinned taking Rosie's hand.  
"Alright I better get a move on there must be some teenagers out there some where causing trouble." The cruiser pulled away and went in the direction of the center of town  
"Charlie Chaplin awaits." Elizabeth tugged on Danny's hand and they went off toward the theater.  
The moon was shining a pure white and the stars twinkled off Beth's eyes as hey stood on the porch of the mayor's mansion.  
"You now I'm real proud of you, you were real nice to Rosie tonight." Danny tucked one of Beth's long blonde curls behind her ear.  
"I told you I'd do it for you. I'd do anything for you Daniel Walker." Beth led Danny over to the porch swing and sat on his lap.  
"I love you Elizabeth Sullivan." Danny pressed his lips to her cheek.  
"You know it's good to hear somebody say that." She smiled weakly as she heard her mother stumbled drunkenly in the front door.  
"Elizabeth you get you ass in this house this minute." Mrs. Sullivan slurred at her daughter, as she stood in the door way in her silk nightgown and a bottle of scotch in her hand.  
"Coming mother." Beth moaned sullenly "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Definitely." Danny brushed her lips and descended down the stoop.  
  
"You're still upset." Rafe stated as he walked Rosie up the long dusty driveway to her house.  
"I'm not upset Rafe." Rose responded quietly  
"Ro you're never this quiet." Rafe put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.  
"Rafe would you love me more if I was more like Beth?"  
"Rosie, I love you as you." Rafe kissed her forehead gently "You're my best girl."  
"Oh I better be."  
"I'm taking you flying tomorrow."  
"How about I take you flying tomorrow?"  
"I don't love you that much."  
"Thanks." Rosie replied her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
"You know I love you." He pulled her to him "But I gotta go."  
"Be careful, it's a long walk and it's dark."  
"Yes mother."  
"Rafe McCawley don't yes mother me."  
"All right hun, Ill try to meet up with Danny 'fore he leaves Beth's"  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too." Rafe called disappearing into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Beth, did you get the mail?" Her father asked stirring his grits.   
"I did…" Beth knew what question was coming next, did you hear anything from Smith?"  
"Did you hear anything from Smith?" Her father looked over at her, "Beth, you haven't touched your grits, at all…"  
"I think I'm the only southerner that doesn't like grits…"Beth looked at the bowl in distaste.   
"Don't change the subject Elizabeth Jean…did you hear from Smith?"  
"I did…"  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
Did you get in or not Elizabeth…don't get testy with me…"  
"I did…" Beth answered solemnly.   
"Beth dear, that's great news, aren't you excited?"   
"Sure, I'm bubbling over with excitement…" Beth mumbled.   
"Beth, Smith is a perfectly respectful school…"  
"Its all the way in Massachusetts …" Beth whined, "Why cant I stay in Tennessee?"  
"Beth, I love Tennessee as much as the next person, but there aren't any opportunities here for you. I hate to say this as I am the mayor of this town, but you wont get far on your own here." Her father explained, as he did many times before. "Why don't you want to go? Is it that Walker boy?"  
"No, it isn't just about that Walker boy, his name is Danny daddy, you seem to like him when we aren't talking about college…"  
"Danny's a fine boy, you know I think highly of him, but when he's hinderin; my daughters future, I kinda take a dislike to him…"  
"Daddy, Danny never said anything about me not goin' off to college, he doesn't even know about it…"   
"Elizabeth, listen to me, you don't have any opportunities here. You can go off to Massachusetts get a degree then come back to Shelby and make your fortune I don't care. Just please, I want you to see what's out there."  
"Why don't I just join the navy? I'm sure I can see the world like that too, and it wont cost you a dime."  
"ELIZABETH, shut your smart mouth right now…no daughter of mine is going to join the navy, and you bein' my only daughter, that means you."  
"Fine…" Beth got up, "May I be excused?"   
"Yes."  
"Rosie, is that Beth Sullivan Danny's girl?" her father Alexander looked out the window, and then over at Rosie who was frying eggs on the stovetop.   
Rosie leaned over and saw Beth walking down the road towards Rafe's where Danny had lived since his dad died, "Sure is…I wonder why she isn't goin' to see Danny in her chauffeured car."  
"She doesn't have a chauffeured car…" Alexander replied in awe, "No really?"  
"Well, not technically, but sometimes her fathers assistants drive her around." Rosie said laughing and flipping the egg, "She's going over there at this hour? I doubt he's awake."  
"Will he be mad?" her father sipped on his coffee, "Ro, bring the coffee here."  
"Danny mad at Beth?" Rosie laughed, "No. I don't think he's ever gotten seriously mad at that girl. He's totally one hundred percent smitten. Even though she can act like a total brat."  
"How is she a brat?" Alex asked interested.   
"Well…she doesn't like to get dirty."   
"Most girls your age don't, Ro."  
"Ok, but she can't fix anything, like one time we were in Bradford, and something happened to Rafe's dads car, and I tried to let her fix it, but she had no clue!"   
"Rosie, most girls can't fix anything, you're just incredibly lucky your daddy is an ace mechanic, and he taught you everything. But I'm sure Beth Sullivan can run a town like nobody's business." Alexander pointed out.   
"Sure, I suppose…" Rosie served the eggs.  
"Ah! My girls done just in time, I have to be at the shop in about 15 minutes to work on the Frailers car." Her father ate hurriedly.   
Beth walked into Danny's room quietly, so she wouldn't have to wake him up before she had to. He looked so cute curled in a ball with his blanket, like a little angel. She smiled to herself when she passed by his nightstand and saw a picture of her in a frame. She sat down softly and stroked a stray piece of hair away from his forehead.   
He stirred, "Beth…" he whispered softly.   
"Morning sweetie." Beth smiled, trying to fight back tears.   
"Beth, why are you cryin'?" Danny say up, "I don't like to start my day with seein' my girl cry. Darlin', lay down…" Danny pulled his covers over her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.   
"I, I'm not…" Beth sniffled.   
"Sure you are, what are those tears for then?" Danny cracked a smile, "What's wrong? Did your momma say somethin'?"  
"No…" Beth tried to stop, "My, my dad…he's makin' me…"  
"He's makin you do what?"   
"Go to college, in Massachusetts…" Beth sobbed, even harder, "I don't want to, but I have to…"  
"Ohh…" Was all Danny could say, the school year was almost over, and they only had one more summer left together, because Danny had plans of his own. 


	3. Beth's worst day ever

"Good morning Rosanna." Rafe's mother met her at the door  
Rosie liked her boyfriend's mom, while every other women in the city treated her like she had the plague because she liked planes, Mrs. McCawley treated her like a normal girl. "Morning Mrs. McCawley, is Rafe up yet?"  
"Yes dear, he said something bout fuelin' up the plane, I haven't seen him in a hour. He was actually up before Danny this morning. I reckon he could use you this is your line of expertise."  
"Thank you." Rosie bubbled bounding out the back door toward the hangar.  
"Hey you." Rosie wrapped her arms around Rafe from behind  
Rafe smiled devilishly   
"Marilyn I told you my girlfriend should be here any minute."  
His girlfriend punched him in the shoulder  
"She's already here."  
"Ready to go flyin'?" He turned around and tickled her sides  
Rose giggled  
"Why don't you take your other girl friend? I was thinkin' we haven't been fishin' in a long time can we go? Maybe after you take me up?"  
"Anything you want Ro." Rafe climbed into the cockpit and pulled Rosanna up onto his lap.  
  
"Um honey I've got to tell you somethin'." Danny rolled over in his bed, his face only inches from Beth's  
"Hmmm what is it?" She asked emotionally strained  
"I'll tell you later let's go for a picnic."  
"That's a good idea I didn't eat any of my breakfast, dad made grits."  
"Let's get goin then." Danny hopped up from his bed and paced over to his dresser. Beth watched his cat like movements in awe. This toned arms and muscular legs being displayed by his tank top and boxers.  
"Elizabeth Sullivan you must have done somethin right in a past life to get him." Beth thought to her self as Danny took his close in the closet to change. They had been together since they were twelve and he was still shy around her at times.  
  
"Why can't I catch anything?" Rosie whined as she pulled her pole up yet again  
"Because you're not a master like me." Rafe goofed  
"They keep eating my bait, that's makin' me really angry. Don't let this go to you head Rafe McCawley, I'm still a better mechanic then you." She lowered the worm back into the water. And the two fell into an eerie silence  
"Danny and I are joining the Army." Rafe's voice shattered the serenity of the lake  
"What?" She stared at him in disbelief.  
"I'm not goin' to Tennessee State with you Ro. I wanna fly so does Danny, we're joinin' the air corps. I wouldn't get into college anyway on the count I'm stupid."  
"Firstly you're not stupid, but this maybe the most stupid decision you've ever made."  
"I don't see it that way."  
"Does this mean we're over Rafe are you leavin' me for good?"  
"Oh hell no, you're gonna be my girl till the day we die. I'll never love anyone else."  
"You know what Rafe I love you and if this is what's best for you then do it."  
Beth's reaction had been quiet different  
"You're doing what? Oh no Danny you can't be serious. You can't leave me. You're the only person that loves me. No, no you can't." Tears spilled down her ace from the second time that day  
"Shhh, it's okay baby. I'm still her for you now."  
  
If the day could get any worse for Beth, she would tie a rock to her neck and jump in the creek, seriously. First, she is told she is going to college, an all girls' college in Massachusetts. Then, that the love of her life since she was twelve, tells her he's joining the Army…this was her day…yeah right.   
But of course, things could only worse for her. Her mother met her on the porch, which was a rarity because her mother didn't come outside. It was like Shelby's best-kept secret. The mayor's wife was a psycho drunk. So, when there were functions and Bethany was acting the part of the mayor's wife that was ok.   
"Mama…why are you out?" Beth asked sweetly, taking a seat on the porch swing next to her mother. Her mother didn't look over, or stop sipping her scotch. So, Beth got up and started to walk in the door, but her mother stopped her.   
"Elizabeth dear, come sit with mama for awhile…" her mother slurred her speech and patted a seat next to her.   
"Sure mama…" Bethany replied cautiously taking the seat next to her. The thick cloud of smoke and alcohol that surrounded her mother was choking her.   
"You don't think I hear you, you and your daddy talkin'. I didn't know you were applyin' to colleges…"  
"I didn't think you cared mama…"  
Her mother sat in silence for a few minutes, "You don't know shit about me Elizabeth…you and you're daddy, you surround me with all these doctors and watchmen, you don't even talk to me. Your daddy's to busy with bein' the mayor of this crap one horse town, and you, you don't even wanna get me started Elizabeth. You and Danny Walker. Elizabeth, this may come as a surprise to you, bein' you think your mamas a good for nothin' drunk, but I knew Danny's daddy, I knew Danny's daddy before he went off to the war. I knew Danny's daddy before I knew your daddy. Lets just say, I knew Danny's daddy, how you know Danny now, so to speak. And those Walker men ain't no good Elizabeth. They use you and leave you."   
"That ain't true mama…" Beth choked back tears for the third time that day, "Danny loves me…"  
"Elizabeth…" Her mama looked over and looked her straight in the eye, "Danny Walker aint nothing but a good for nothin' farm boy who can read."  
"Shut up, Mama, don't say that…" Beth was now on to full out gut wrenching sobs.   
"You can tell me to shut up all you want to Elizabeth, but I know and you'll see!" Her mother stumbled into the house as Beth ran away into the woods.   
Beth sat by the creek and damned herself for forgetting the rope for the rock, but the creek wasn't deep enough for that anyway. So, as for ideas for suicide, Beth was pretty out of them. She sat on a rock and watched the shallow water run over the rocks, and thought about what her mom said. What Danny had told her, and that she was going to college in Massachusetts, and cried, she had a really good cry. For some, reason life didn't seem worth living to her anymore.   
"Beth, is that you?" Rosie called out from behind her.   
Beth turned around startled, "Yeah, hi Rosie…"  
"What are you doin' out here? The suns damn near down."  
Beth quickly wiped her tears, and turned to face Rosie, "Just thinkin'. What are you doin'?"  
"Oh, this is a short cut from Rafe's, he had to so some chores for his dad, so I just walked home."  
"Danny couldn't give you a ride?"   
"I didn't want to bother, he looked kinda upset. Beth, is that why you're upset?" Rosie sat down next to her.   
"No, not really."   
"Well, it must be kinda really, if its not really…" Rosie saw Beth wasn't going to open up, "Beth, I know we aren't the greatest of friends, but I'd like you to consider you a friend…and I like to help my friends, and you look in need of help."  
"It's my mom…" Beth sighed, "She told me Danny was a good for nothin' farm boy who could read…"  
"Oh…" Rosie let out a long whistle, "That ain't to kind…"  
"Not really…and my dad's makin me go to school in Massachusetts, I've never left Tennessee… and here my dad goes, makin me go all the way to Massachusetts, on my own.."  
"Well, maybe Danny will come…" Rosie said cheerily, not knowing if Danny had broken the news to her.  
"I wish, he's joinin' the Army Air Corps…" Beth let out a sarcastic laugh, "I always knew I would be left for a plane, or the opportunity to fly one."  
"Beth, don't say that, you and Danny have been together for longer than I can remember…I don't think he would leave you for a plane."  
"Ain't that what he's doin now?" Beth asked.   
"Nah, you just haven't talked him out of it yet. Now I know Rafe, there ain't no talkin that boy outta anything. But Danny's different, all he needs is a reason."  
"You think?" Beth actually smiled.   
"I'm almost positive… " Rosie replied, "Wanna walk home now?"  
"Sure." Beth smiled again, "Thank you Rosie, I really needed that."  
"Don't worry, you can pay me in charm lessons…" Rosie laughed. 


	4. Bobby gets his due

"Rafe are my eyes playin' tricks on me?" Danny questioned as he and his best friend walked toward their usual lunch table.  
"What?" Rafe looked up from the airplane magazine he was thumbing through. Danny pointed and a the same puzzled look he were creased Rafe's brow  
"Are those two getting along?"  
It was an odd site; Rosie and Beth were seated at the table chatting like old friends.  
"Well they're not trying to kill each other at least." Rafe rolled the mag up and stuffed it in his back pocket as they approached the girls.  
Danny slid into to empty seat near Beth and kissed her cheek placing his hand in her lap. Rafe put his arm around Rosie and pulled her so close to him there was no daylight between them.  
"So what are you lovely ladies talking about?" Danny queried   
"Well the Memorial Day barbeque and dance is coming up and we were just thinking about some past ones that our dear boyfriends have made complete fools of themselves at." Beth smiled teasingly  
"We never make fools of ourselves." Rafe said defensively  
"Rafe, do you remember the time you offered to do the grill. Everyone told you, you put to much fluid on the coals. "But no Rafe McCawley never screws up." then you lit it and burned your eyebrows off?" Rosie stated matter of factly.  
"And I seem to remember a time when Danny Walker tried to show off his new dance moves, by crashing into the refreshment table and sending the punch bowl flyin." Beth interjected  
"I wonder if the principal ever got that pink stain out of his shirt." Danny added slightly embarrassed  
"We're going to do it right this year guys, no stupid any things, from either of you or you'll have to answer to me." Rosie punched her hand for emphasis.  
"Really this going to be our last summer together. We have to make it memorable." Beth said rather sullenly in spite of the perky mood she was in only moments before.  
"Deal." Rafe and Danny both agreed  
  
"Oh come on now Beth I can't wear this." Rosie looked in the mirror and cringed at her reflection  
"You wanted me to make you a lady Rosie now stop squirming or you're eyebrows will come out uneven." Beth instructed as she plucked and tweezed till Rosie had two.  
"I look silly." Rosie stomped  
"Rosanna Marie Gadry, you stop acting like a baby. You asked for my help now shut up and sit still."  
"Maybe I was wrong maybe Rafe'd love me just as much if I stay like I am."  
"I've been telling you that right along, but its too late now cause I already started pluckin'. And I'm not bringing that darn dress back either it cost a fortune."  
"How'm I gonna fix a plane in this get up?"  
"You ain't Rosie you're a girl now. You're done."  
Rosie looked herself over she had to admit it she looked good. Sort of like a cross between Jean Arthur and Judy Garland. She loved it  
"I hate it." She pouted  
"Don't lie to me I just saw your face you like it."  
"It's not me."  
"That's what you wanted."  
"Well let's go try it out of Rafe."  
  
Danny elbowed Rafe as he saw the girls cross the field  
"Hey take a look at Rosie."  
Rafe turned his head from the nail he was about to drive, and caught a glimpse of his girl.  
"What the hell?"  
Danny and Rafe climbed from the roof of the barn and met the girls half way  
"Do you like?" Rosie spun around to show off the new her.  
"Ummmm yes?" Rafe replied unsteadily  
" You don't do you?" Rosie felt a little let down and she stared at her new MaryJanes.   
"No, no I love if, it's just different that's all."  
Beth knew she had to change the subject before Rafe got himself in trouble he couldn't talk his way out of.  
"So what are you two doin'?"  
"Fixin' the roof, ya'll wanna help?" Danny held up an extra hammer  
A smile spread across Rosie's face as she went to reach for it, but when she noticed Beth shaking her head she shied away from the tool.  
"No thanks." Rosie responded inaudibly  
Rafe's mind flickered with one thought when he heard that is was  
"Gee I don't think I like the new Rosie."  
"You know I think Rosie just may be elected Summer Queen this year." Beth stated proud of her work  
  
"Danny, you just need to tell Beth, to step off." Rafe and Danny were driving to town to go to the Memorial Day dance.  
"Step off what Rafe?" Danny fixed the buttons on his shirt.   
"Rosie, makin' her all girly like. You know as well as I do, we coulda gotten that roof done in the half the time, if Rosie wasn't all…girly."   
"You don't think she looked pretty?"  
"Hell Danny, she looked more than pretty, she was gorgeous, but she's always does, but she…I don't know, but you know what I mean." Rafe pulled into a parking spot and looked at Danny, "What if Beth showed up in, I don't know, not Beth like clothes, pants for example, and I don't know, she didn't want to fly kites or whatever it is Beth likes to do, she wanted to help us dust crops, what would you do?"  
"What would I do? I would take her temperature." Danny laughed, "Beth would never do that."  
"You think she would never do that, I thought Rosie would never do that, but she showed up in a really nice dress, and those two for some reason are getting' seriously close, you better watch out, and get your thermometer ready."  
As custom in Shelby Tennessee, the mayor and his wife greeted you at the gate of the fairgrounds. But, Mrs. Sullivan was otherwise occupied as usual. Beth saw Danny and Rafe walk up, and smiled.   
"Beth, isn't that Rafe McCawley and that Walker boy?" Mayor Sullivan looked over at Beth, who was staring at them.   
"Its Danny dad." Beth said through gritted teeth.  
"How are you two boys doin' tonight?" Mayor Sullivan shook each of their hands.   
"Fine Mayor, and you?" Rafe replied making conversation while Danny and Beth made goo goo eyes at each other.   
"I'm just fine, Mr. Brooks has burger and dogs goin' on the grill, why don't you two go in and get somethin' to eat?" Mayor Sullivan nudged Beth, "Elizabeth, you're done here honey, have fun. But behave. You to Danny."  
Danny looked over startled, "Of course Mayor."  
Beth giggled and took Danny's hand, "C'mon Danny. Bye Daddy."  
Once they were out of earshot, Danny let out a long whistle, "Your father scares the livin' day lights outta me…"  
"Danny, don't pay him any mind." Beth leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek, "He likes you, he's just…what's the word?"  
"Overprotective?" Danny replied, squeezing her hand.   
Beth smiled, " A little. Where did Rafe go?"  
"Oh, to find Rosie."  
"Didn't I do a good job with her?" Beth said proudly.   
"Damn Beth, you're actin' like she was some doll you played with or somethin'"  
"No, it wasn't like that at all Danny, she asked me too, and I did. I think I did a good job. I accented her features. She was pretty to begin with; I just made her beautiful, well, more than she already she was. She has this natural beauty, she doesn't have to work hard at it like some of us."  
"Surely Elizabeth Sullivan, you aren't referrin' to yourself." Danny teased.   
"Daniel Walker…" Beth scolded, and changed the subject, "Are you hungry?"  
"Starved. Are you?"   
Beth took a seat at a picnic table, "I already ate before I came, and you can though. I am so sick of standing."  
"Alright." Danny leaned down for a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."  
Rosie walked up behind Rafe and tapped him on the shoulder. She waited for him to turn around, but he just wasn't. "Rafe McCawley…" Rosie said crossing her arms.   
"Rosie?" Rafe turned around, and saw she wasn't dressed like Beth, but she had a little makeup on which was nice, he gave her a hug and spun her around in the air, "You look great babe."  
"Really?" Rosie blushed.   
"Honest, you look more natural, not all gussied up, that ain't you." Rafe kissed on her forehead.   
"You didn't like it?" Rosie looked hurt.   
"No, no, I liked it, you looked so beautiful, but you didn't look like my Rosie."  
"So, I don't look beautiful now?" Rosie looked confused.   
"Darlin' you look beautiful all the time. I just like you like this." Rafe saved himself, and grabbed her hand, "Lets go get somethin' to drink, then we can sit down and I'll tell you how beautiful you are as much as you want." He began to walk, but when he did he ran smack dab into Bobby Martin.   
"Rosie Gadry? Is that you?" Bobby eyed her up and down.   
Rosie had to admit; she kind of liked it, "Yes Bobby." She looked over at Rafe, who looked like he was going to shoot up the picnic if Bobby made another move.   
"Gee Rosie, you look really pretty tonight." Bobby seemed unaware that Rafe was 7 inches away from him.   
"Doesn't she though?" Rafe spoke up, putting his arm around Rosie and pulling her close, "We'll see you around Bobby."  
"That was a little strange." Rosie observed as she and Rafe walked over to the table Danny and Beth were occupying.  
"Hey you two." Beth smiled as Danny nibbled on her ear and she elbowed him in the chest lightly.  
"Hi." Rafe sat down across from Danny and pulled Rosie onto his lap.  
"You look nice tonight Ro." Danny stated  
"Don't you start that shit to Daniel Walker I can't take it." Rosie groaned put her face in her hands and shaking her head.  
The other three just broke out into hysterics.  
"Glad to amuse you." She grumbled  
"Oh now, don't you start actin' all worked up bout it Rosie we knew you don't care."  
"Danny, Rafe you boys com'ere a minute we need help setting up the stage for the pie eatin' contest." Beth's father waved the boys over.  
A few minutes later while Rosie and Beth were still sitting at the table impatiently waiting for Danny and Rafe to return Johnny and Bobby slithered over like the snakes they were.  
"Howdy girls, ya'll look mighty bored." Johnny oozed with machismo.  
"Would you lovely ladies like to dance?" Bobby grinned vilely.  
Beth shrugged her shoulders, so Rosie stood up and Bobby took her hand. Johnny and Bobby lead their dance partners to the floor and pulled the girls so close to them as possible. Rosie could smell the stench of vodka on Bobby's breath as he pushed his groin nearer to her as they danced.  
"Bobby you better knock it off, if Rafe sees he'll kill you out right." Rosanna warned  
"Oh come on now Rosie, you come to the picnic dressed like that, you know you're lookin' for lovin'." Bobby spewed.  
"I have all the lovin' I need, from Rafe thank you." Rosie tried to pull away but Bobby yanked her arm back and forced a kiss on her lips.  
Rosie felt her fist ball up and when it collided with the side of Bobby's jaw she heard a cracking sound.  
Johnny let go of Beth and ran to his friends side as he lay on the ground a bewildered look in his eye. Rosie turned quickly grabbed Beth's hand and run off in the other direction.  
"He's done that to me before to, I've just never hit him. That's not the type of thing the mayors daughter can do." Beth panted out of breath from running from the scene. "I'm so jealous I could never do something like that. I wish I could be more fun and free like you are."  
"And to think I always wanted to get more attention from the boys like you do." Rosie told her honestly " Being me ain't all that great, sometimes I feel like I'm wrong you know? I like I'm not a girl at all."  
"I guess neither one of us have it all that easy do we?"  
"Nope I guess not." 


	5. Their own little world

"You girls stayin' out of trouble?" Rafe walked up and slid his arms around Rosie's waist.   
Beth giggled, and looked over at Rosie who shrugged her shoulders, "Well, we were talkin' with Johnny and Bobby and they asked us to dance, and I'm not that rude." She glanced at Danny, "So, we accepted and it was all going great until Rosie broke Bobby's jaw." She said all in one breath, "I am so thirsty, lets get some lemonade, she grabbed Danny's hand and walked away, or at least tried to, but Danny caught her around the waist and spun her back to where she was standing before.   
"Excuse me?" Danny laughed, "I thought you said Rosie broke Bobby's jaw…"  
"Well, we aren't too sure its broken, but that was a lot of blood. Rosie didn't get a drop on her, very nice." Beth tried to walk away again, but Danny caught her.   
Rafe just stared at Rosie, who was staring at a post three feet in front of her. "What?"  
"Actually, I'm not in the mood for lemonade, root beer? Those sound good?" Beth tried to walk away again, and again Danny pulled her back.   
"I think we might need something a bit stronger…" Rafe said, his voice still unsure, "Rosie?"  
"Huh?" Rosie looked up at Rafe.   
"Beth, have you been drinking?" Rafe asked, looking her in the eyes, to inspect them for redness.   
"Did they spike your lemonade or something?" Danny kissed her, "No, she ain't got nothing on her breath."  
"Geez…no!" Beth cried.   
"I did. I did it." Rosie felt the tears well up in her eyes, "The bastard tried to kiss me, so I cleaned his clock, I am so sorry!"  
"Ro, baby, why are you crying?" Rafe pulled her into a hug, "THE SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT?"  
Beth tiptoed up to Danny's ear, "I think this is our cue to leave." She grabbed Danny's hand and finally he let her lead him.   
Rafe and Rosie walked to a vacant picnic table, "I didn't mean it…" Rosie cried into his shirt, "It was an impulse."  
"Shh…its ok. I'm gonna find that bastard, and I'm gonna teach him a thing or two…" Rafe clenched his fists, but felt Rosie open then and put her hands in them instead.   
"Please, don't. I took care of it…" She whispered kissing him on the neck, "Its fine. He won't date mess with me, or Beth ever again."  
"Do you just wanna get out of here?" Rafe whispered back, they were getting a little too steamy for the Memorial Day Picnic.   
"Yeah…" Rosie grabbed his hand, and they practically ran to his dad's car.   
Danny and Beth had walked along the river in town. When they were together, they really didn't have to talk. They seemed like they were from two different worlds, but they were closer than they ever could imagine. To them, class and social status meant absolutely nothing.   
"What did he do?" Danny asked out of nowhere, sitting down on a huge rock, and pulling Beth on his lap.   
"You know how Bobby is, he tried to kiss her, and she clocked him." Beth laughed playing with Danny's fingers.   
"You are in a weird mood tonight." Danny commented, kissing her on the cheek, "You seem so peppy."  
"Well, I don't want you to remember me as your sullen girlfriend from Tennessee, who complained all the time and was snobby to Rafe's girlfriend." Beth choked back tears. That was the first time she made a forward comment about Danny leaving.   
"What?" Danny cried in disbelief, he turned Beth around to face him.  
"Well, when you go to the Army, and I know you boys like to gossip about your girls, and I just don't want you to remember me like that."  
Danny cleared his throat, he had been thinking long and hard about what he did and didn't want in his life, and one thing was certain, Elizabeth Sullivan was a part of him, no matter what. "What if I weren't to go, what if I went with you to Massachusetts?"   
Beth's face lit up, "What?"  
"I cant see myself with out you, and if that means I cant fly, then I'm sure I could get a job in Massachusetts at least working on planes." Danny smiled.   
"Danny, you love to fly…you don't have to do that for me…" Beth was now crying happy tears.   
"Beth, listen to me, I love to fly, but I love you more than life its self." Danny whispered, "I've thought long and hard about this. You aren't goin' to change my mind."  
"Oh, well if you aren't leaving, I wont." Beth tackled him to ground and smothered him with kisses, "I love you so much Daniel Walker."  
"Marry me." Danny said breathlessly, kissing Beth before she could answer.  
"Marry you?" Beth replied unbuttoning Danny's shirt.   
"Whoa, Beth. Answer me before we go any further." Danny looked down at Beth.   
"Do you need an answer?" Beth smiled, "Of course I'll marry you."  
"Really?" Danny kissed her.   
"Yes." Beth laughed, grabbing Danny's hand, "My dad wont be home for a while…"  
"Rafe, what if your parents come in?" Rosie asked walking up the stairs to his bedroom.   
"They wont until later, and if they do, they'll be so drunk they won't notice…but if you're uncomfortable I can take you home." Rafe winked at her, "Or we could go to the hay loft?"  
"The hay loft? Have you been drinkin' Rafe?" She laughed, "Do you think Danny's gonna be mad, you left him there…"  
"I'm tryin' to be romantic and you ask about Danny?" Rafe sighed, "Rosie, he's fine, he probably with Beth playing carnival games, you know how boring they are. Tonight, is about you and me. Not you, me, Danny and Beth."  
"I know, I'm sorry…" Rosie said kissing Rafe, "We're just in a world of our own."  
Rafe's hand crept up the front of her shirt his fingers were cold on her warm flesh and she shivered.  
"Are you alright?" Rafe pulled his hand out instantly  
"I'm fine Rafe." She looked into his hazel eyes and watched the love behind them. Rosie grabbed his wrist putting his hand back where it was. Rafe's thick fingers trembled as he stumbled with the zipper on Rosie's dress and it seemed like an eternity before he got it off.  
"We're not just doing this because I'm leaving are we?" Rafe worried, not wanting Rosie to have anything about their relationship she'd regret.  
"No we're doing this because I love you. You've given me everything a girlfriend could ask for, I just want to give you somethin in return." Rosie pulled Rafe down on top of her and he made sure that ever inch of her body was covered with a part of his.   
The bright May sun caressed Rafe's face and his eyes fluttered open, Rosie's head was nestled on his bare chest and he kissed the top of her head.  
"Hmmm." Rosie stirred but didn't wake up and Rafe rolled out from under her arm. He looked over at her as he slid his muscular legs into a worn out pair of denim pants, she looked so angelic asleep in nothing but a smile.  
"Rafe honey your father needs you to… Oh my god." Noreen McCawley opened her sons bed room door and dropped the neatly folded pile of laundry in her hands.  
"Rafe Michael McCawley…. I can't you didn't… Oh my God" Rafe's mother draw her hand across her forehead as if she was going to faint.  
Rosie's eyes fluttered open and she look to see Mrs.McCawley standing in the room while she lie there wrapped in Rafe's sheets.  
"Rosanna get you clothes on and please find your way out. Rafe you, me and your father are having a talk, lets go." With that Noreen dragged her son out and left Rosie alone in his room fighting the tears of shame. 


	6. Consequences

Danny woke up in a bigger bed than usual. One with fluffy white comforters and pink pillows scattered all over. He was in Beth's bed. And curled up against his chest, in her silk pajamas was Beth. Things hadn't gone they way they were planned to last night, they might have been engaged, but that didn't mean they weren't old-fashioned.   
"Danny?" Beth looked up, her voice still groggy.   
"Mornin' honey." Danny kissed her forehead, and yawned, "You have a real comfortable bed you know that? For such a small girl, you sure need a lot of room."  
Beth sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Usually I kinda sprawl myself out, and take it over, and kick Max off." She laughed, referring to her cat. "What time is it?"  
Danny looked over at the night table, "8:45, why?"  
"I guess my dad didn't come into check on me. He had to take my mom to this doctor, or something. He wont be back all afternoon."  
"So I guess I wont die today?" Danny laid back down, "I barely slept last night, I was afraid your dad was gonna barge in."  
"Nah, he usually doesn't. You think I would bring you here, and let my dad kill you?" Beth kissed him, "You are my fiancé I'd like to keep you around for awhile."  
"Really? I'm glad you think that way. Elizabeth Walker, do you like that?"  
"I think I like, Mrs. Daniel Walker, better." Beth and Danny got lost in their kiss.  
Danny looked over at the clock, and it was now 9:30, "Beth, I have to go…"  
"No, you can stay." Beth mumbled kissing his neck.   
"I think the McCawley's are gonna be worried." Danny laughed.   
"Call 'em, tell 'em that I'm makin' you breakfast…"   
Danny kissed her quickly, "Beth, you can't cook."  
"The McCawley's don't know that." Beth whined, "Look, its all rainy. Surely, the McCawley's won't mind."  
"Beth, the sun is shining too bright. I think they'll mind that I spent the night with the mayor's daughter in her room, in her bed. All night." Danny laughed buttoning his shirt.   
"Well, we are engaged." Beth laughed, pulling Danny back on to the bed, "Stay. Daisy can cook for us." Daisy was Beth's nanny, practically her mother.   
"You think I want to leave?" Danny laughed, "I gotta, I'll come back later. I want to take you flying." In the 5 years they had been together, Beth hadn't as much sat in a plane, let alone flown in one.   
"If you stay, and let me take a shower, and get dressed and let me come with you." Beth tried her best to look seductive.   
"You're needy today." Danny laughed, "Ok, I'll call Noreen, but hurry."  
"I need you, today." Beth laughed, grabbing her robe and a dress, "I'll be fast."  
"Yes ma'am, I slept in the guest room." Danny lied, "Nothing funny happened, you know Beth ain't like that…yes ma'am. I'll be back in an hour."  
Beth walked out drying her hair, "What's goin' on?"  
"Evidently, Rafe and Rosie were caught this morning."  
"Doing what?" Beth looked shocked.   
"Nothin' but it was obviously somethin' because Rosie was only covered by a sheet."  
"Oh, my…" Beth sat down.   
"So, they're havin' a "talk" with Rafe…"  
"Where's Rosie?" Beth asked concerned, "I think he's beyond "the talk" at this point."  
"I suppose Noreen kicked her out, and she's walkin' home." Danny answered.   
"Walkin' home? Oh, no she ain't." Beth pulled a scarf out of a drawer and tied it on her head, "We can use my daddy's car and pick her up."  
"What? Beth, you want me killed." Danny sighed.   
"No, I don't, its just that she's probably in a state right now, and I don't want her to act foolish, now I'll get the keys and you can drive."  
  
The ground was still wet from a recent rain but Rosie hardly noticed as her shiny new shoes plunged into every puddle. She felt so lost, heart broken, Noreen McCawley had been the only women in town that respected Rosie and she had let her down. Rafe wouldn't be allowed to see her anymore she could feel it in her heart and despite the hot May sun she was chilled to her bones. She knew her father would be a nervous wreck when she got home and that her uncle Arthur more then likely had all his deputies out combing the dusty country streets for her. But at that particular point in time that didn't matter to her, it was the least of her worries. Rosie was a half a mile away from Rafe's house when she heard the sound of car horn. She lifted her gloomy, tear streaked face to where the noise was coming from. It was a gleaming black 35 Buick, a magnificent piece of machinery in it loomed just a few feet away.  
"Do you need a ride?" Beth chirped from the passenger seat as Danny eased on the brakes along side Rosie  
"I think I'll walk." She answered mono tone.  
"Rosanna get you ass in the car." Danny was never forceful with a girl so when he swear at Rosie she jumped into the back.  
"What's the matter?" Beth turned around in her seat and smiled at Rosie.  
"Rafe and I, we… well we you know." Rosie looked down at her shaking hands as if they held the answers of the universe.  
"So?"  
"Mrs. McCawley sort of, caught me wearing, wearing nothing. And I'm so afraid, she's going to keep Rafe from me and I'll die if I loose him. And my father will kill Rafe when he finds out and what the town think of me. They'll see me at the store and say "There's that horrid Gadry girl." And I'm so lost."  
"That's not true." Danny tried to console, looking at her through the rear view mirror.  
"Danny you know as well as I do that it is true." Rosie snapped and Danny looked away hurt. Beth put her hand on his and squeezed in gently.  
"Danny can you bring Rosie and I to my house so we can have a girl talk?"  
"Sure honey." Danny clicked the shifted into reverse and backed down the road.  
  
"Rafe what were you thinking!" Mr. McCawley scolded his son across the breakfast table.  
"I wad thinking I love this girl and I want to be with her forever." Rafe countered  
"Love her Rafe your 18 years old you don't know what love is."  
"What about when you go away to the Army son? You know you'll never see her again." His mother added  
Rafe mumbled incoherently and averted his hazel eyes to the floor.  
"You're not to see her anymore Rafe." Noreen dropped the bomb  
"What? Are you crazy? You can't do that! Mom I love her!"  
"Give it a while Rafe, you'll meet a nice girl and what you thought you felt about Rosie will seem incidental." His father stated emotionless.  
"Rosie is a nice girl dad, she's perfect."  
"This conversation is over, Rafe go clean your room." His father pushed away from the table and stomped out the door, his wife following him out.  
  
"That was harsh." Danny walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair across from his friend.  
"How much did you hear?" Rafe chewed on the skin around his left middle finger nail, as he always did when he was stressed out.  
"Most of it. Are you really going to stay away from Rosie?"  
"Not unless she's suddenly transported to the moon."  
"That's good cause she's worried you gonna leave her."  
"What?"  
"Rosie thinks you're going to leave her she's real upset bout it, she was crying and all."  
"Damn it." Rafe punched the table knocking over a tall glass of orange juice  
"Where is she?"  
"Beth's wanna give her a call?"  
"Yeah."  
Danny dialed and handed the phone to Rafe. As he paced the length of the kitchen for the third time someone finally answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Beth, it's Rafe please tell me Rosie's there."  
"Yeah she's here, hold on." Beth put her hand over the mouth piece and looked at Rosie "It's Rafe."  
"Let me talk to him." Rosie got up from the bed on wobbly knees and walked to the phone.  
"Hi."  
"Hey gorgeous how are you?"  
"A little worried, what did your parents say?"  
"We have to break up."  
"Oh god." Rosie fell the floor the phone still in her hands "Is that why you called me, so you can leave me?" She whimpered  
"NO, never. Rosie I'm not letting you go. It's just gonna be harder for us to be together now that's all. I love you Ro, we're gonna be together forever."  
Rosie sniffled up her tears up.  
"Really?" Her face brightened a bit  
"Of course."  
"Oh god Rafe that's all I wanted to hear."  
"I gotta go Ro my moms coming up the stairs."  
"Okay."  
"Hey I love you alright, meet me at the diner tonight."  
"I will and I love you too."  
And with that they hung up. 


	7. The Moon Side Diner

"You know Danny, when we leave, I'm gonna miss Rosie, but at least we can leave all this drama, you know?" Rafe sat on the roof with Danny. Danny hadn't taken Beth flying that day, he was comforting Rafe and Beth was comforting Rosie.   
"About that Rafe…" Danny said unsure of Rafe's reaction.  
"I don't like the way you said that Danny." Rafe looked over at Danny.   
"I don't think I'm goin' with you."  
"What?"  
"Beth and I are engaged." Danny replied, "I'm goin' to Massachusetts with her…"  
"Since when?" Rafe was shocked.   
"Since last night."  
"You just let her talk you out of it?" Rafe looked mad.   
"No, I talked me out of it, she tried to talk me out of talkin myself out of it." Danny explained, "I can't leave her."  
"I know." Rafe said solemnly, "I guess I just have a mean case of the wanderlust, I don't want to leave Rosie, but there isn't much for me here."  
"She's here…" Danny tried to cheer his friend up.   
"Don't worry about us, we can work it out." Rafe smiled, "I'm happy for you. I really am."  
"Thanks." Danny looked up at the stars, "I just don't know how we're gonna pull this one off."  
Rafe slapped him on the back, "I'm sure Beth has it all figured out. I'm gonna hit the hay, alright? I gotta meet Rosie in a little while I want to be rested." He elbowed Danny playfully  
"Yeah…" Danny sighed, and went back to watching the sky  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Rosie, true love never ends." Beth pulled her most casual out fit out of her closet for Rosie.  
"That's what you say now wait until Danny has to leave for the Army" Rosie pulled her dirty dress over her head and slipped Beth's silky baby blue blouse on.  
"Well I don't have to worry about that, he's not going." Beth perched herself on the window seat and beamed brightly. "He's comin' with me to Massachusetts and we're gettin' married."  
Rosie's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend, there didn't seem to be a single trace of a joke on her face.  
"Oh I can just hear Rafe now, he's goin' to flip his lid."  
"Do you think so? Danny didn't think he'd be that upset."  
"Well I guess it sorta depends on his mood." Rosie slipped her feet into her shoes, "He'll handle I think."   
"I hope so the last thing I want is to come between them."  
"You and Danny wanna come out with us tonight? We can celebrate."  
"I suppose we could, let me call him and find out."  
"Hello?" Noreen picked up the phone and balanced it between her shoulder and head.  
"Mrs. McCawley it's Beth is Danny in?" Beth tried her best to hide the anger she was harboring toward Rafe's mother.  
"You yes dear you hold on I'll go get him." She stepped out on the front porch and called to Danny who came quickly into the house.  
"Hey baby doll." He picked up the phone hoarse from running  
"Hi sweetie, I'm calling because Rosie invited us to come out with her and Rafe tonight, you wanna go?"  
"I'm anywhere you want to be Mrs. Walker."  
Beth giggled   
"We're not married yet."  
"No but I can hardly wait."  
"Me either, well I'm going to change I'll see you soon."  
"Alright darlin' love you."  
"You too."  
Danny hung up and ran up the stairs to his bed room  
"Rafe get you're lazy ass outta bed." He kicked his friend's mattress  
"What the hell do you want Danny, I'm tired." Rafe rolled over and turned his back to Danny, who simply went around to the other side and kicked him again.  
"That ain't anyone's fault but your own, you're meeting Rosie soon. You lazy bastard. Maybe if you hadn't been up all night doin' what you were doin' you wouldn't be so damn tired."  
"That's uncalled for Walker." Rafe sat up and stretched him arms "Besides I may have made love to the women I love last night, but your gettin' married you can't tell me…"  
"Firstly Rafe that's order it's suppose to be done marriage, then sex, secondly we didn't do it."   
"Thank you for the sermon brother Daniel."  
"Rafe get up and get dressed."  
"We're in the devil's name do you two think you're goin'?" Edward noticed his son and Danny trudging out the front door.   
"Moon Side diner pop." Rafe stuck his head back in the house  
"I better not find out that Rosie was there!" Edward called after them  
"Rafe where in the hell are you goin'?" Danny shot his friend an odd glance as Rafe pulled up to the local country variety store.  
"I gotta get somethin'." Rafe jumped out of the car and raced into the store and came back out moments later grinning like a child at Christmas.  
  
"He's not coming is he?" Rosie fidgeted with her napkin  
"Course he's coming Rosie, they're probably just late." Beth reassured her. Seconds later the door swung open and Danny and Rafe walked in  
"Sorry I'm late sweet heart, hope you weren't to worried." Rafe deposited himself in the booth near Rosie and pushed a dizzying kiss on her lips. When he pulled away she breathlessly responded with  
"No not at all."  
"Don't let her fool you." Beth leaned her head on Danny's shoulder, "She's been panicked."  
"Fink." Rosie teased  
"Hey baby I have something for you." Rafe fished in his pocket and produced a small silver locket. It had R.M. and R.G. 4ever on the back and Rosie smiled and cried at the same time.  
"Oh Rafe it's lovely." She snuggled closer to him and held the necklace tightly in her hand.  
"Just remember I'll always love you." Rafe kissed her forehead.  
"Even when you leave?"  
"Even when I leave."  
"Rosanna Marie Gadry where have you been?" Her father screamed as he turned on his stool hearing her voice.  
"Umm I've been around Daddy." She answered meakly  
"So I've heard, I've heard a lot of things, bout you young lady. Go get in the truck we're leavin'." Alex rushed over to the table and yanked his daughters arm  
"Mr. Gadry you're acting insane." Rafe stood up and put his arm around Rosie's waist.  
"You destroyed my little girls virtues Rafe McCawley, if you ever come near her again I'll kill you." Alexander pushed Rafe back into his seat and pulled Rosie out of the restaurant as she screamed  
"Rafe I love you." 


	8. School Days

Danny and Beth watched in shock, as Rafe ran out of the diner. "Well…then…" he said uncomfortably staring at the table.   
"Yeah…" Beth sighed, "Well, do you still want to eat? Or go after Rafe?"  
"Nah, he looks like he needs some, alone time." Danny nodded, "Do you want to eat?"  
"I asked you first." Beth smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "It's gonna be alright Danny."  
"Are you sure?" Danny looked over at Beth, who didn't look all that certain.   
"Not really, but I'm kinda sure, does that count?" Beth moved across the table and grabbed his hands, "This may sound kinda wrong, but I'm not sure about them, but I am so positive about us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at all the odds stacked up against them, the Army, that fact that both of their parents hate, or really don't like the other one." Beth sighed and looked down, "Can we not talk about this?"  
"What do you want to talk about then?"  
"The wedding" Beth's face lit up, like the 4th of July.   
"Alright…how are we gonna pull this off?" Danny sat back at stared at Beth.   
"You know Judge Crabtree? He owes me a favor…" Beth smiled mischievously.   
"What kinda favor does he owe you?" Danny replied.   
"Well, do you remember that Christmas party my dad had last year?"   
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, I was getting ready for bed, after you had left, and I heard these noises from the room over, and I thought it was Rafe and Rosie jokin' and I walked in and it was Judge Crabtree and his secretary." Beth explained.   
"What?"  
"So I figure, he can secretly marry us, if I don't tell his wife, or continue to not tell his wife."   
"How do you know he wont just tell your dad?" Danny asked.   
"I don't." Beth sighed, "But I do have really good persuasive techniques."  
"And when?"   
"You are so full of questions…you asked me, you shoulda figured this out." Beth scolded playfully, "After I turn 18, July 9th. So, I'm a legal adult and I don't have to go through my parents."  
"How rebellious Elizabeth Sullivan, I mean Elizabeth Walker." Danny smirked kissing her hand. "You planned this out well."  
"Yeah, did I tell you I have to get a job?" Beth groaned.   
Danny couldn't help but laugh, "You? Have a job?"  
"Funny. No really, my dad got it for me, to teach me responsibility." Beth smirked, "I'm responsible."  
"Where are you workin'?"   
"I'm workin' on a farm pickin' corn." Beth lied, and watched Danny's eyes open wide and his jaw drop, "I'm jokin'! I'm workin' at the store, as a cashier. I personally don't see how bagging groceries and takin' people's money will make me responsible."  
"Sure, its good experience." Danny squeezed her hand.   
"I know, and I'll have money in a month to buy you a ring." Beth smiled shyly.  
"Beth, you know I don't need any ring." Danny blushed.   
"Sure you do. I need to let the world know Danny Walker is taken." Beth teased.   
"Why don't you just collar me then?" Danny teased back, "Ready?"  
"Yeah." Beth picked up her purse, and grabbed hold of Danny's hand, but as usual, they ran right into Bobby and Johnny. Bobby's face was all swollen.   
"Beth." Johnny blushed, "Danny."  
"Hi Johnny." Beth looked down at the ground, and squeezed Danny's hand. "Hi Bobby."  
"Hey…" he replied in a muffled voice.   
"We heard about Rosie and Rafe." Johnny laughed, "I heard her dad went wild in here like 20 minutes ago."  
"I don't think its that funny, do you Johnny?" Beth lowered him with her eyes, making Danny laugh, "Not as funny as what Rosie pulled last night."  
"C'mon now Beth. Good seein' you guys." Danny lied and pulled her outside. "Out of no where, you've just gotten the smartest mouth known to man."  
"Is that bad?" Beth asked, looking Danny in the eye.   
"Nah, just don't pull it with me." Danny laughed, kissing her, "What do you wanna do? The night is young."  
"You're choice, we always do what I want to."   
"Alright, we probably should go check on Rafe, this isn't his day."   
"Is he at his house?" Beth asked.   
"Nah, he's probably at Huddy's." Danny said referring to the bar on the edge of town.   
"Huddy's?" Beth repeated, "You want to go there?"  
"Just for a couple of minutes, make sure he's alright." Danny smiled, "C'mon." And he led her in the direction of the bar.  
Sure enough, Rafe was in Huddy's. He sat at the bar, with a drink, of course. He didn't look in the best of shape.   
"Rafe, how's it goin?" Danny sat down next to his friend.   
"How the hell do you think?" Rafe replied bitterly gulping down the rest of his drink, it was obvious he had, had a few.   
"Not that great…" Danny sighed.   
"Let me try." Beth whispered, "Rafe, do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Not particularly, why is she here?"   
Beth looked hurt, "He's a rotten drunk, don't worry." Danny whispered, "Nothin, we're just worried about you two."  
"I got a grand idea, lets have a toast. To the engaged couple!" Rafe stumbled over his words, "Marty, get me 3 shots of Jack. You do drink Jack Mrs. Walker?"  
"Say yes." Danny whispered.  
"Of course I do Rafe." Beth answered nervously.  
"Alright then." Rafe handed out the shots, "To you two, for never getting caught doin' anything. And to Beth, for takin' my best buddy Danny from me. You're a doll. And of course, on your engagement." Rafe took the shot, and so did Danny. Beth just stood there with the shot in her hand a tears welling up in her eyes. "You know Beth, where I come from, when someone raises a toast to you and you don't drink that's sayin' somethin'."  
"Do it Beth." Danny nudged her.   
Beth sighed, and brought the glass to her lips, and downed the liquor. "Can I make one?"  
Danny looked at her shock, "Honey, you don't need to do that."  
Beth, being a lightweight, the liquor ran straight through her, "Sure I do, Rafe was nice enough to make us one."  
"Let her Danny, I would love to hear what she has to say." Rafe handed out more shots, "Lets hear it Beth."  
"Well, where ever do I start? To Rafe, for leaving the door unlocked this morning, and for leaving in a couple months, and breaking Rosie's heart in the process." Beth downed the liquor, leaving Danny and Rafe in shock. "You know boys, by you not drinkin' that says somethin'."  
Quickly, Danny downed his shot, and grabbed Beth by the waist, "I think we've checked on Rafe enough. I'll see you at home man."   
"Beth, that was harsh." Danny laughed holding her hand to keep her steady.   
"And his wasn't?" Beth replied, losing her balance, she couldn't hold her liquor all that well.  
"Well, when Rafe gets drunk, he's a jerk, but you…" Danny laughed.   
"Is he mad?" Beth asked quietly.   
"Now, yeah, but he wont remember tomorrow." Danny laughed again.   
"Where are we goin'?" Beth asked.   
"We're goin to put you in bed, before you do any other stupid things." Danny led her down the road, stopping to hug her every once in a while, when people passed by them.   
"Oh good, I am kind of dizzy." Beth giggled, "That's the first time I've ever drank."   
"I know…" Danny laughed at her, finally they were on the steps of her house, "Is your dad home?"  
"Nope! He's in Memphis." Beth giggled collapsing into the porch swing.   
"Do you want me to get Daisy?" Danny sat down, and Beth jumped on his lap, she was pretty buzzed.   
"No…" Beth nuzzled his neck, "You can come in, and Daisy doesn't care."  
"I mean to put you to bed, baby you need some sleep." Danny kissed her cheek, "C'mon." and he led her in the house, and up to her room, "What do you sleep in?"  
"Umm…" Beth stumbled over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of men's pajama pants, "These are the most comfortable pants."  
Danny turned around while she changed, "Are you ready for bed?"  
"Uh-huh…" Beth lay down, "Will you stay here until I'm asleep?"  
Danny looked at how innocent she looked just laying there, "Of course I will."   
Beth held up the comforter and Danny took off his boots and laid next to her, "Two nights in a row…you lucky guy." Beth whispered.   
"Shh…" Danny whispered rubbing her back, "Get some sleep."  
"You know" Beth whispered, " I like it when you're here with me."  
"Me too…" Danny whispered back, "Go to sleep ok?"  
"Are you gonna be here when I wake up?" Beth whispered half asleep.  
"You know I would love to, but I cant." Danny laughed quietly, kissing her forehead, "I love you Elizabeth Sullivan."  
"Don't you mean Walker?" Beth giggled, "I love you Danny."  
And like he promised, he stayed there until she was sound asleep.  
Danny was already sound asleep in his own bed when he heard Rafe stumble up the steep stairs to their room.  
"Rafe what the hell time is it?" He asked groggily  
"I think it's like 2 A.M. Danny go back to sleep." Rafe managed before collapsing to his bed  
"Oh no you don't McCawley sit your ass up and listen to me." Danny said in a hushed but stern way.  
"Danny I got a headache can we talk tomorrow?"  
"No we're gonna talk now. What the hell was all that about tonight? I don't care how you treat your girls Rafe but don't you ever talk to mine the way you did tonight."  
"Whatever Danny."  
"No not whatever Danny, look I know you must be busted up inside bout not be able   
to see Rosie. If you want to go out and get drunk to take your mind off things knock yourself out. Catch me in the right mood I might even go with you, but don't you ever treat Beth like you just did or me either for that matter."   
A few minutes later Danny recognized the gagging sound from the other side of the room and knew Rafe was puking.  
"Hope you're satisfied." He stated rolling over and going back to sleep.  
Rosie wasn't sitting on the steps before school the next day like usual, but Beth was waiting for her future husband. Sunglasses and all  
"Morning honey." She whispered  
"What's the matter hung over are we?" Rafe scoffed  
"Don't worry about it babe he threw up last night." Danny put his arm around her and the headed into the building.  
"Has Rosie been here?" Rafe asked Beth not knowing how long she'd been on the steps.  
"Yeah she's here." Beth tossed her hair still sore about the scene Rafe caused the night before.  
The halls were already crowded and the noise was ear piercing as they walked threw the building. "Hey McCawley." Rafe turned to see Johnny standing with the rest of the foot ball team  
"What is Johnny?" Rafe asked hotly  
"Don't worry about Rosie, I'll take care of her." He smirked and Rafe charged him. Leaving a matching bruise to the one the Bobby wore.  
"If you ever put your hands on her Porter I swear to god, I will rip out your heart and feed it to you."  
"Let's go Rafe 'fore you get in trouble." Danny grabbed his arms and tugged Rafe down the hall.  
Rosie slumped into her seat near Rafe in Biology it was the first time he'd seen her all day. He wanted to get out of his chair wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately, promising they'd get through this. But he didn't he just sat there biting his finger.  
"God she's beautiful." He thought. When the bell rang he waited for her out side the class room and she almost walked right by him.  
"Rosie talk to me." Rafe stepped along side of her.  
"Rafe I can't do this, I don't even want to look at you if I can't have you." She turned her wavy brown hair bouncing as she tried to get away.  
"You can have me, we belong together, I'm not letting anything pull us apart."  
"My uncle is going to arrest you Rafe." Rosie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat  
"How?"  
"You're 19 I'm 17 and my father is pressing charges if we're caught together." Her almond shaped eyes welled up.  
"Then tell him to come find me, Ro I'd rather be in jail for being with you then free and not have you."  
"You'll always have me Rafe, just not with you." Rosie kissed his cheek and ran off down the hall, salty tears pouring down her face.  
The sheriff's cruiser was waiting outside when Rosie exited the building and Rafe who had been hot of her heals stopped short.  
"Hi uncle Arthur." She gulped the tears   
"Did you talk to that McCawley boy today?" The sheriff leaned over and opened the door to her.  
"No." She answered getting and closing the door. Leaving Rafe to watch them as they drove away. 


	9. Who said being a teen is easy

Beth sat at lunch with Judy and Doris, her two closest friends. Usually, Rosie sat with Rafe and Danny, but with all that's been going on, Rosie was sitting alone. Judy and Doris were going on about something, but Beth wasn't listening. "Beth, are you with us?" Doris asked.   
Beth looked at them startled, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go see if Rosie wants to sit with us." Beth walked over and found Rosie reading a book, "Hey Rosie, wanna come sit with me and the girls?"  
"I'm fine." Rosie looked up and offered a weak smile.  
"You don't look fine. Look, I can see Rafe staring at you." Beth looked up and sure enough Rafe's eyes were fixated on Rosie, "Danny's practically restraining him. So, come on, come sit with us. We don't bite." Beth grabbed her arm, "C'mon." Beth took a seat, and sat Rosie next to her, "Judy, Doris, you know Rosie."  
"Hi." They said in unison, Judy and Doris didn't know Rosie all that well.   
"Hey." Rosie replied shyly.   
"I don't know if this is a sore spot for you, but are you still datin' Rafe McCawley?" Doris asked.   
"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Beth smiled kindly.   
"I'm not allowed to, but I am, technically." Rosie replied quietly.   
"You are one lucky girl…" Judy sighed, "Rafe is one of them guys, you want to date, but your parents wouldn't look to kindly on you dating."  
"What would you call Danny then?" Beth asked.   
"You're the only girl who can get away with dating a boy like that…" Doris sighed, "Me and Judy get stuck with those jock boys."  
"Not that were complain'." Judy interjected, smiling.   
"But we would like to thank you for sockin' Bobby, he needed that." Doris laughed.   
"You'll have to excuse them Rosie, their a little boy crazy." Beth smiled; it was obvious she wasn't really herself around these girls.   
"It was nice talkin' to you Rosie." Jody smiled, "Doris and I are gonna go talk to David and Adam."  
"Bye girls." Beth smiled, "They're a little out there, huh?"  
"They don't know about you and Danny?" Rosie asked peeling the orange she had brought with her.   
"That we're getting married?" Beth laughed, "No."  
"Why not? I thought they were your best friends?" Rosie asked, interested.   
"Have you ever had friends you had because you had to have them? Doris's father is my father's assistant and Judy parents go way back with my father. Its like I have to be." Beth let out a laugh, "They don't know a lot about me and Danny." Beth explained, "It sounds like a horrible thing, I know."  
"Well, yeah. I've never been in that situation. Do they like Danny?"   
"I don't know. I don't particularly care. Danny and I have doubled dated with them and their boyfriends, but they've never talked to him. They don't know what a sweetheart he is; all they know is his father was a drunk. They know about my mom, but they're only nice to me, because my fathers been the mayor for 15 years." Beth sighed, "Its all fake and stupid. I know."  
"Hey." Danny sat down, and was careful not to show Beth too much affection, he wasn't sure if it would make Rosie uncomfortable. "Rosie, Rafe sent you a note."  
Rosie took the paper and looked behind her at Rafe, who was staring at her, with a lost look on his face. "Oh."  
"He looks so heartbroken." Beth commented.   
"He is." Danny whispered.   
Rosie opened the letter, and saw Rafe's familiar chicken scratch.  
Rosie,   
I miss you so much. I just need you to know; I really, really love you. I just wanted to ask you if I could have dinner with you, anything, breakfast or brunch. I don't care. We don't have to be in public, I'm sure Beth would let us have dinner at her house. You can ask her, and tell Danny and he'll tell me. Please, I need to see you.  
Rafe  
"Does anyone have a pen?" Rosie asked, wiping tears from her eyes.   
Beth gave her one, and looked at Danny, "How romantic! How come you don't give me notes?"   
"Honey." He sat down behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I'm allowed to talk to you, it wont get me jail time," he whispered.   
"Beth, is your father not home anytime this week?" Rosie asked, looking up from what she was writing.   
"He wont be on Wednesday, tomorrow." Beth replied, "Why?"  
"Do you think Rafe and I could get together at your house that night?" Rosie asked quietly.   
Beth smiled, "Of course."  
Rosie folded the piece of paper and handed it to Danny, "Can you give this to Rafe, please?"  
Danny took the paper and kissed Beth on the cheek, "Of course, I'll see you later Walker." He laughed at his new name for Beth.   
"Funny." Beth laughed, "How romantic! How Romeo and Julietish."   
"Except, I don't think we'll be killin' ourselves anytime soon in the name of love." Rosie replied.   
"Stranger things have happened." Beth laughed as the bell rang, "What's your next class?"  
"Biology with Rafe." Rosie groaned.   
"Don't moan and groan Rosie, you know you're excited." Beth nudged her.   
Rosie watched as Beth walked by the table of jocks, including Bobby and Johnny, they all watched her walk by, "How do you deal with that?"  
"Deal with what?" Beth had no idea what she was talking about.   
"Everyone staring at you." Rosie replied, "It would give me the willies."  
"Oh them." Beth replied with a bitter look on her face, "I don't pay attention. And don't go tryin to change the subject, you like biology with Rafe."  
"I do, but it's uncomfortable." Rosie admitted stopping at the classroom, inside, she could see Rafe, "He's in there."  
"He knows the rules right?" Beth said, "You'll be fine, just think about tomorrow night." She squeezed her friends arm, "You'll be ok."  
  
Beth waited impatiently for Danny, finally he showed up with Rafe in tow. "Thanks for comin'."  
Rafe walked over, and pulled Beth into a platonic hug, "I'm sorry about that night at Huddy's and I just wanted to say thanks for lettin' me and Rosie go to your house. It means a lot."  
"No problem Rafe, whatever I can do." Beth smiled.   
Danny walked in breaking them up, "You can get yours tomorrow, not with my wife on the school steps."  
"He seems to think we're already married…" Beth laughed, kissing Danny.   
"Y'all sure do act like it, well I have a ton of chores, so I'll talk to you later." Rafe smiled sheepishly, and walked away.   
"So Walker, what are up to this fine Tuesday afternoon?" Danny grabbed Beth's hand.   
"We're goin' dress shoppin'." Beth squealed.   
"Dress shopping? You think people will get the tiniest bit suspicious when we're cartin around a huge wedding dress around town?"  
"I'm not that stupid, I'm not the first female valedictorian for anything, it's a simple dress, a sun dress. I have other white dresses, but I don't want to get married in any old thing. I just need an excuse to buy you a suit, and we're set!" Beth explained.   
"You don't need to buy me a suit Beth." Danny said embarrassed.   
"Look Danny, I know and you know, you can't afford one, and I can, so I am. You can pay me back." Beth sighed, and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry."  
"I'm not, I just feel bad." Danny mumbled.   
"Don't, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." Beth smiled, stopping in front of the most expensive dress shop in town. "Ok, here are my rules, don't pay attention to price, and tell me what you like."  
After about an hour, Beth had found "The Dress" and "The Shoes" and "The Pearls". Now they were working on Danny's suit. "Just pick a color, blue or black?"  
"Blue." Danny answered, not putting much thought into it.   
"How bout black with a blue silk shirt?" Beth held up the clothes.   
"How bout you pick?" Danny snapped.   
Beth dropped the shirts, "How bout we stop shopping and you can get married in any ole thing?" Beth whispered fiercely.   
"How bout this, how bout I walk out of here, and we can forget the whole thing?" Danny retorted, but when he saw the tears well up in Beth's eyes, he immediately regretted his words, "I didn't mean that Beth."  
"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't." Beth wiped tears away and stood up, "Maybe this was too soon, I just got excited and rushed you. But I got a nice dress out of the deal."  
Danny rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug, "No…I want nothin' more than for you to be my wife. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't mean it. And you aren't rushing me, I'm just overwhelmed, with all this Rafe and Rosie business, don't be mad."  
"Are you sure?" Beth looked up, a lone tear running down her cheek.   
Danny wiped it away, "I'm so sure. I love you Walker."  
"I love you." Beth smiled, and looked around, thankful that no one in the store had seen their scene. "I just need to pay for this…" Beth pulled out her wallet, and carried her stuff to the counter.   
Once they were outside of the store, Danny took her bags, and whispered, "I didn't need a new suit anyway."  
Rosie walked in her house to find her dad waiting by the door reading the paper. He watched her walk right past him and up the stairs.   
"Right on time Rosie." Her father commented, causing Rosie to turn around.   
"Of course!" Rosie answered curtly, "I'm goin' to my room."  
"Hold it right there Missy." Her father stopped her.   
"What?" Rosie rolled her eyes.   
"Now is not the smartest time to get fresh with me Rosanna. Did you talk to Rafe today?" her father rolled up his paper, and tucked it under his arm, meeting Rosie on the stairs.  
"No."  
"Danny?"  
"Yes, he's Beth's boyfriend. I sat with Beth at lunch, and Danny came over to talk."  
"Doesn't Beth sit with Rafe?"  
"No, Beth sits with Judy Hopper and Doris Plath." Rosie was getting sick of the interrogation.   
"Just checkin'." Her father replied, "You know you might hate me for this now, but down the road, you'll be thankful, in a weird way, you will be."  
"I'm sure I will be…" Rosie replied snottily, "Can I just be alone now?"   
"Yeah, but you can loose that attitude real directly. I'm doin' you a favor…"  
"You said that already."   
Rosie stumped up toward her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed letting out an exasperated groan. She reached under her mattress and produced her most prized possession. A beautiful Smith and Wesson shot gun. She tucked it under her arm pulled a hand full or bullets from her dresser draw and raced down the stairs and out he front door  
"I'll be back daddy."  
Rosie cut across the center of town and headed toward the rural area of Shelby.   
"Was that Rosie?" Danny turned to Beth as they sat on the McCawley's porch  
"It looked like her, did she have a gun?" Beth turned a worried face to her fiancé.  
"Yeah she did, Jesus Christ." Danny yelled as he heard the gunfire from some where in the woods.  
"Rosie!!!" Beth shrieked and her and Danny ran to find Rosie. "Please god let her be okay. She wouldn't hurt herself would she Danny?"  
"I don't know, nothing that girl does surprises me." Danny's pace quickened as he spoke, Rafe would die if anything happened to Rosie. He'd loose his two best friends in one fail swoop.  
When they found Rosie she was laying in the fetal position on the ground and for a brief second they thought for sure she was dead. As they got closer they realized she wasn't even bleeding, the gun lay long since forgotten on a nearby rock and Rosie was simply lying on the ground crying.  
"Rosie what's the matter Hun?" Beth dropped to her knees beside her friend and put a tender hand on Rosie's shoulder.  
"I can't take this anymore. I came out to do some shooting, it always cheers me up, but it didn't because I usually have Rafe with me when I do it." Rosie whimpered sitting up and balancing her head on her elbow  
Danny breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Rosie into a hug, and Beth wrapped her arms around both of them.  
"We thought you were gonna shoot yourself." Beth told her seriously.  
"No way then I wouldn't be able to have dinner at your house tomorrow." Rosie responded her words muffled by Danny's chest "Shit." Her head snapped back "If I want to get out tomorrow I've got to get to dad's shop like now."  
"We'll walk you." Beth offered as Danny picked up her gun.  
"I can carry my shotgun Danny." Rosie tried to read for it and he pulled it away  
"No you can't not in the state a mind you're in."  
"Keep up the shit Walker and your jaw'll be matching Bobby's"  
"Or Johnny's for that matter." Beth added  
"Johnny's?" Rosie looked at them questioningly  
"You didn't hear about that? Rafe hauled off and punched Johnny in the face yesterday morning."  
"I was a little out of it yesterday, I didn't hear much about anything. Why in the hell would he go and do somethin so stupid? Is he trying to get suspended in our last week of school?"  
Danny stopped short and looked straight into Rosie's eyes  
"He did it because he's uncontrollably in love with you Rosanna Gadry."  
Rosie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Why did Danny have to say things like that? It was the best way to rub salt in the ever-deepening wounds.  
"I don't see how that makes sense." Rosie averted her eyes to the ground  
"Johnny made some rude comment about taking care of you for Rafe, Rosie." Beth sensed the tension and tried to clarify the situation so the subject could quickly be forgotten.  
"Rafe is always been the jealous type ain't hey." Rosie smirked as the approached her father gas station and garage.  
"Hey Rosie you workin' tonight?" One the guys that worked for her father asked her stepping out of the shop  
"Yeah Noland, is my dad around?" Rosie pulled a pair of cover calls over her clothes  
"He's in the back, want me ta get 'im for ya?"  
"No thanks." Rosie walked back over to Beth and Danny, "You guys can go now I'm here. I promise not hang myself with jumper cables while you gone."  
"Not funny Rosie." Beth crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes  
"I was kidding." Rosie threw up her hands, "Look I have to get to work, leave now before I have to call my uncle."  
  
Rosie was sitting on a chair just inside the shop when the gas pump bell rang. She hopped from her seat and went to wait on the costumer.  
"Hey darlin'." Rafe greeted her trying to step out of his father's truck.  
"Do you have a death wish McCawley?" Rosie pushed him back into the cab of the pick up. "My father will blow a gasket if he sees you."  
"I need gas, my dad's driving over to Nashville tonight."  
"My dad's a gun possessing mentally unstable lunatic, so you show up at his shop."  
"Rosie do you need help out there?" Her father yelled out from them garage  
"No I got it Daddy." She turned back to Rafe "Fill it you said sir?" She put the nozzle in the tank  
"Ro, I had to see you."  
"You're going to see me tomorrow. Check your oil sir?" Rosie walked around to the front of the truck and popped the hood.  
"I couldn't wait that long."  
"I heard you clobbered Johnny Porter yesterday."  
Rafe smiled cockily  
"Get him damn good to."  
"That'll be $5"  
Rafe handed her a ten and she pulled the change from her pocket. After making sure the coast is clear so stuck her head in Rafe's window and kissed his cheek  
"Whoa, whoa, one on the lips." He smiled as she backed away  
"You're trying to get are arrested aren't you?" She leaned back in and her lips brushed Rafe's.  
"I love you Rafe McCawley."  
"Not as much as I love you Rosanna Gadry." Rafe turned the key and started the truck "I'll you at school tomorrow?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, now get goin'."  
After Rafe was out of sight Rosie walked into the garage  
"That wasn't Rafe was it?" Her father asked  
"No daddy it was Mr. Copperwell you know how long it takes him to pay." Rosie lied  
"Just as long as it wasn't the god awful McCawley boy."  
"It wasn't dad don't worry." Rosie hopped up on the counter and fingered her locket. It was right Rosie Gadry and Rafe McCawley would be together forever, come hell or high water, they'd find a way. 


	10. Dinner at Beth's

"Daddy, can I spend the night at Beth's tonight? Mr. Sullivan is going away on some mayor business and she doesn't want to be alone." Rosie put her breakfast dishes in the sink  
"Can't the Walker boy spend the night with her?" Mr. Gadry sipped his coffee  
"Danny's not like that dad, they're sort of old fashioned."  
"Not like you then?"  
Rosie made a small sound in the back of her throat and she stepped away from him.  
"That's not fair daddy."  
"I know, sweet pea, I'm sorry. Is Rafe going to be at Beth's?"  
Rosie looked her father straight in the face and lied to him  
"No dad, I'm not in the hurry to have Rafe put in jail."  
"Fine you can go. I want you to come home from school first though. And I'll be calling to see you if that's where you're really at."  
"Okay Daddy." Rosie kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed her book bag and ran out the door.  
Beth was leaning against the railing on the front steps of the school as Rosie approached,  
"So?"  
"I can go, as long as Rafe doesn't show up." Rosie winked "Where's Danny?"  
"Inside talking to the R word. They're not sure how they're getting out."  
Rosie and Beth walked up the steps the Shelby High giggling like, well schoolgirls.  
"It's all set." Rosie whispered to Rafe as she walked by him, taking care not stop.  
"Are you prepared for what's gonna happen if you get caught?" Danny asked as Rafe watched Rosie skip down the corridor  
"Rafe, hello Rafe. Danny Walker to Rafe McCawley come in Rafe." Danny snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face  
"What?" Rafe shook his head and brought himself back to Earth  
Beth laughed and patted him on the back  
"You have it bad."  
"That makes two of us." Danny pulled Beth to him  
"Will- you- be- able- to- get- out- tonight?" Beth kissed Danny after every word  
"I won't have a problem I'm the one they trust." Danny razzed Rafe  
"Have I told you how unfunny you are Danny?" Rafe slammed his locker shut  
"Take it easy Rafe I was just playin'."  
"I'm just stressed Danny that's all."  
"Ooh by the way I gave Daisy the night off so it'll be just us." Beth took Danny's hand and the tree started off to their perspective classes.  
  
Rosie settled into a seat at Beth's table again at lunch and waited for her to show.  
"You're sitting with us again?" Doris took her seat and pulled her lunch from a brown paper bag  
"Is it okay?" Rosie looked at Doris and Judy unsure.  
"Of course we can finish the conversation we had yesterday, since Beth isn't here yet." Judy folded her hands  
"Sure, what did you want to talk bout?"  
"Well you're Rafe's girl as we established yesterday, I have just one question. How is he at you know?" Judy questioned snobbily  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh come off it Rosie everyone knows you slept with him, we want to know how he was." Doris piped in  
"You don't have to answer that Rosie." Beth dropped her purse onto the table, "You two have a lot of nerve asking her something like that."  
"You know Beth you sure have changed quite the bit since you started slumming." Doris stated in a biting tone.  
"Yeah I know, I mean. First you start dating that Danny Walker then suddenly the school tramp is your best friend." Judy added icily.  
Rosie leapt up from her seat and ran from the cafeteria, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"What the hell?" Rafe looked up from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and caught site of Rosie running from the lunch room  
"I'll go check on her stay right there." Danny got up and chased Rosie out.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's the matter?" Danny put his hands on Rosie's shoulders and turned her around  
"I'm the school tramp." Rosie managed weakly  
"Oh, Rosie who said that?"  
"Doris and Judy did."  
"Miserable bitches."  
Mean while  
"You know what you two are the most self centered stuck up poor excuses for human beings I have ever had the misfortune of coming into contact with. Rosie's one of the sweetest people in this world and you'll never know because you don't want to know. And Danny Walker is a beautiful person, he treats me far better then any of those numb brained jocks you see. So you know what maybe the people that matter to me aren't high on the social latter but I'd trade a room full of you guys for Rosie and Danny any day." And just for emphasis Beth poured her milk right over Judy's head, to thunderous applause from everyone else.  
Beth sauntered over to where Rafe was sitting and sat down,  
"They were mean to Rosie that's why she ran out crying."  
"And I can't go out and wrap my arms around her and tell her it's always going to be alright." Rafe put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated growl.  
"Don't worry, about it Rafe she'll be okay. You can comfort her tonight at dinner."  
"Shit dinner I still don't know how I'm gettin' out the house."  
"I'm sure you'll think of somethin."   
Danny walked back in and parked his tight butt in the seat near Beth,  
"Rosie's is spending the rest of lunch in the library."  
Rafe turned his head to his friend  
"Is she okay?"  
"They called her a slut."  
"It was tramp actually." Beth corrected  
"This is all my fault." Rafe moaned as the bell rang and they headed to class.  
  
Rosie was pouting at her desk when Rafe walked into biology, her eyes were still puffy from crying and her cheeks were still flushed. As Rafe walked by her his hand brushed against her bare arm, causing goose bumps to form. She watched him as he sat down and when their eyes met he mouthed the words  
"Tonight."   
And she nodded  
  
"Daddy I'm home." Rosie dropped her backpack down to the floor.  
"Two nights in a row, I shoulda made you stop seeing that boy along time ago."  
Alexander answered taking his six-pack from the fridge  
"Dad do you have to start? I just want to go to Beth's"  
"Fine, I'm going to a poker game at your Uncle Arthur's do you need a ride?"  
"No, um I still have to take a shower yet, I think I'll walk." If Alex dropped her off he'd be sure to see Rafe's car that would be a problem.  
"I will be calling to check on you. I know you're Uncle has the mayors phone number."  
"Alright dad now go."  
Rosie showered and put on that dress that Beth had bought her the day of her make over. He fluffed her shoulder length brown hair and clasped on her locket. It looked awesome against the midnight blue fabric of the dress. That night she was going to knock Rafe's socks off. After she was dressed she packed her bag and set off to Beth's making it there just before the rain started.  
"Noreen I'm leavin'." Danny called as he stood in the doorway  
"Okay Danny have fun."  
Danny took the key's to the truck off the hook and headed out the door waving to Rafe's dad as he crossed the driveway  
"Bye Edward."  
"See ya later Danny." As Danny drove down the road he noticed a sprinkle on his windshield and soon the sprinkle turned into a torrential rain.  
"Just my luck Danny gets permission and the car. I have to walk in the rain." Rafe thought sourly as he got out of the house the old fashioned way. He snuck out. The night would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the rain. The harvest moon was high and Rafe stopped a few times to look at it. By the time he got to Beth's he was twenty minutes late and Rosie had just about given up hope.  
"He's not coming Noreen caught him, my uncle caught him, this was a total waste." She rambled squirming on the coach. Just then the door opened and Rafe stood there a dripping wet mass of man.  
"Wow, Rafe, you're awful…wet." Beth commented as Rosie ran into Rafe's arms and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other in years. Well, they had, but they weren't allowed to see each other, so it made it all the more romantic. "How romantic…" Beth sighed as Danny pulled her into the next room.   
"What did you do that for?" Beth laughed falling on to the couch.   
"They need a little privacy…" Danny laughed sitting down next to Beth, "Compared to them, we are awful tame."  
"Yeah…" Beth giggled, "But that's ok."  
"I heard what you did today…" Danny leaned down and kissed her.  
"I can explain that." Beth blushed.   
"What?"  
"What ever you heard about me." Beth laughed sitting up.  
"You don't have to explain anything…I'm proud."  
"Proud? When my father finds out, he wont be to proud."  
"Well…" Danny knew there was no changing what her father thought.   
"But that's ok…" Beth smiled, "I am so hungry. Where did they go?"  
"I'll put five that they're right where we left 'em."   
"I have an idea…why don't we not talk for a week, and then get together…" Beth exclaimed, "Then, we can be all romantic like…"  
"You don't think I'm romantic?" Danny pouted.   
"Sure you are…" Beth laughed and kissed him, "You are."  
Beth and Danny made their way back to the front hall, and sure enough, Rafe and Rosie were there, still.   
"I have a feelin' the didn't come for dinner…" Danny whispered to Beth.   
"I heard that…" Rafe spoke up.   
Danny pulled Beth along, "We'll uh, leave them alone…"  
"Danny, we are boring…I've decided." Beth poured herself a glass of water and hopped on the counter, in front of where Danny was sitting.  
"I didn't know you liked to sit on counters…" Danny laughed, taking her water and gulping it down.   
Beth shot him a sidelong glance and hopped off to get more water. "I do. It's a secret though. I used to sit on 'em when I was little, while Daisy cooked."  
"You didn't pick up any tips from her then?" Danny teased, "Did she cook for us tonight?"  
"She did." Beth opened the oven and took out a dish of chicken gravy and biscuits, "For some reason I actually thought they were here for dinner…"  
"My sweet naïve Beth…" Danny walked over behind her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Get some plates down…I'm starved."  
Half Hour Later…  
"Daisy can cook…" Danny said, taking a long sip of lemonade, "Do you think when we get married we can bring Daisy with us so she can cook for us?"  
Beth let out a sarcastic laugh, "Maybe…I told Daisy…"  
"You told her about us?" Danny replied with a serious look, "How'd she take it?"  
"She's really happy for us." Beth said twirling her straw around, "She wants to give me away, or something."  
"That's nice of her…" Danny's train of thought wandered, "You know, when you're in college, you'll be livin' in those dorms right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Where do I live?" Danny had asked a very good question, but of course, Beth had an answer.   
"Don't worry, Daisy and I figured it out. I have a very nice trust fund…that I can use when I'm 18, so don't worry, I'll buy a house."   
"You just got the answers to everything, don't you?" Danny reached over and grabbed her hand.   
"I like to think…" Beth blushed, "Now help me clear the table…"  
"Beth…we have a week of school left, and you're doin' homework?" Danny sat in a chair next to the desk in Beth's room.   
"Daniel…its still assigned…" Beth playfully scolded, "Don't you have any?"  
Danny and Beth were only lucky enough to have one class together, English. "Well, not in English, and not in Chemistry…and not in any other classes, no."  
"Lucky you…" Beth sighed shutting her book, "I can't do anymore of this…" She walked over to her bed, and Danny followed, it was about 9:30 now, and they hadn't heard a peep out of Rosie and Rafe.   
"You look super tired." Danny laid down next to Beth.   
"I am." Beth yawned and laugh, "I'm sorry we didn't have as much fun as they're havin."  
"Sure we had fun, we ate dinner, we listened to the radio, we chased the cat, and we finished your homework…we accomplished a lot." Danny joked, kissing Beth's forehead.   
"Well, if we hadn't chased Max, he would've…" Beth argued.   
"He wouldn't have done a thing…you have a lazy cat." Danny smiled, "You goin' to sleep?"  
"Yeah, I'm about too…" Beth closed her eyes, "Sorry I can't stay up…"  
"Don't be sorry…" Danny gave her a quick kiss, "Aren't you gonna get in pajamas?"  
Beth sat up and looked down at her dress, "Good idea." And she got up and got some pajamas out, went to the bathroom and changed, and came back, "I'm good to go now."  
Beth and Danny didn't say much after that except, Danny promised as usual he would be there until she fell asleep.   
Danny woke up, and he noticed Beth wrapped in his arms, and it was really dark out, and her clock read, 11:38. He got up quickly, waking Beth up in the process.   
"Danny?" Beth said groggily, "What time is it?"  
"Late honey, I hope Noreen doesn't kill me." Danny pecked her quickly on the lips, "I'll see you in a few hours?"  
"You don't have to go, just call and say you lost track of time…" Beth replied half asleep.   
"You always say that…" He laughed to himself, "I'll see you soon, I love you."  
"Uh-huh…" Beth mumbled, she was already asleep again.   
  
  
Rosie lay in the guest bed at Beth's house, her back against Rafe's rippled chest. Her eyes lids were closed lightly but she wasn't asleep. Rafe had his arm draped gently over her and their fingers intertwined at her belly button. Rosie could feel every breath Rafe took against her back and she thought for sure he was asleep. That was until he spoke.  
"I'm sorry Rosie."  
At first she thought was her own tired imagination playing with her.  
"Ro, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it." Rafe repeated and she rolled over to face him  
"Sorry for what Hun?"  
"Ruining your reputation."  
"Oh honey no. Don't pull this on me. Rafe I love you and I don't care who thinks what bout me. I wanted to do what we did that's all that matters. My reputation doesn't mean anything' to me over my love for you."  
"I know what they did to you at lunch Ro. I saw you cryin'."  
"Oh that doesn't matter, Judy and Doris are witches that hate anyone that's not like them. It's no big deal."  
"Ro, you wouldn't cry if it was no big deal."  
"I wasn't cryin' cause of that. I was upset cause they asked me what you were like in bed. All that did was remind me of how much I missed you. How I didn't think I'd ever feel as special as I did in your arms after the picnic. When we, made love Rafe I felt like nothing could ever hurt me."  
"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you as my girl?" He kissed her nose  
"Not in the last ten minutes. It's really late, you should get some sleep."  
"I think I'd rather just watch you if it's all the same. Besides I got to get heading home soon."  
Rosie snuggled closer to him nestling her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Night Rafe I love you."  
"Love you too." He kissed her bare shoulder and Rosie drifted to sleep hearing the soothing sound of her lovers steady breathing and the drenching rain that fell outside.  
  
  
Beth always got up early; it was like a bad habit. As soon as the sun was up, she was too. She hated it. So, an hour before school, she had been in the shower, done her hair, and finished all her homework she didn't before. Now all she had to do was wake up Rosie. And she had no idea how Rosie was when she first woke up.   
"Hey Rosie…" Beth knocked on the door softly, "Do you wanna wake up? I don't know how long it takes you to wake up…" Beth opened the door and peaked in. "OH SWEET JESUS…RAFE WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?"  
"What? Rafe woke up startled.   
"Rafe…I'm takin' a shot in the dark here, you haven't been home?" Beth sighed, "I am going to die…that's all. Ok, one of you get dressed, Rafe you're my dads size, I'm gonna get you some slacks and a shirt. And pray that you don't get caught…"  
"My parents are gonna kill me, damn it." Rafe shot out of bed and followed Beth to the clothes.  
"This is all we need." Rosie mumbled and threw herself back onto the bed. 


	11. Trouble in paradise

"I'm gonna go now," Rafe kissed Rosie's cheek " We don't want to show up at the same time, people'll wonder."  
"And I don't need my father to find out I'm aiding you guys in breaking the law. I'm a criminal thanks to you." Beth picked up her purse and held the door open for Rafe.  
"Hey Beth I owe you." He stated walking past Beth and out he door  
"At this rate McCawley you'll owe me your first born."  
Rosie watched as Rafe vanished down the drive.  
"I want to add to what Rafe said Beth, we wouldn't have been able to get together if it wasn't for you. You didn't have to risk your neck like you did, that really means a lot to me."  
Beth just smiled  
"That's what friends are for."   
"Do the words never again mean anything to you?" Beth said setting her books down on a desk, she wasn't really mad at Rafe and Rosie; she was just terrified of being caught.   
"Beth…calm down." Danny tried to calm her, but it wasn't working.  
"Accessory to the crime?" Beth said taking a seat at her desk in English, "I'm not sure if this is a felony or a misdemeanor…"  
"Beth, you cant be an accessory, because they weren't caught, its done." Danny took his seat 3 behind Beth, "Just quit over reacting."  
"Over reacting? Please Danny…" Beth snapped, and she leaned up and whispered, "It wasn't your tail on the line. My father would have killed me, probably roasted me or something, I don't know, I don't want to think about it…"  
"Jesus, Joseph and Mary, Beth, it is over. Calm down." Danny replied leaning back in his chair with a stern look on his face.   
"I can't believe you right now." Beth whispered fiercely, "I don't even want to look at you."  
"Then turn your snooty ass around and you wont have to." Danny said through gritted teeth.   
Beth sighed, and shot Danny an icy glare he had only seen her give people she seriously didn't like. After class, instead of waiting for Beth, Danny walked out of the class. They had just had their first seriously real fight   
At lunch, instead of sitting with Danny, like they had planned before, Beth walked by the table without giving Danny a second glance.   
"Is it me, or is Beth flippin' a bitch?" Rafe laughed, he was obviously in a good mood.  
"She's flippin a bitch." Danny downed his milk.   
"Do you mind if I ask why?"   
"Why? She got all pissy about you stayin' in the night, and she got mad at me for it." Danny rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
"SO I guess you wont be goin to her house after school?" Rafe asked hopefully.   
"I ain't apologizing to her this time." Danny watched her every move, and how happy she was trying to act.   
"You wanna head to Huddy's with me? Ronnie's bartendin' and he'll serve us." Rafe offered.   
"Yeah, I need a drink about now…" Danny stood up, watching Beth brush off Henry Marshall's arm.   
Rosie was waiting on the sidewalk in front of the school when Beth came out. She was completely unaware of the tension that had occurred earlier in the day so she bounded up to Beth in her childish way.  
"Hey Beth the guys went to Huddy's, wanna walk home together?"  
Beth's head shot up her blue eyes flashing like a 5 alarm blaze.  
"You're the last person I want to walk home with Rosanna Gadry." She snapped  
"Excuse me?" Rosie flinched  
"Danny and I are fighting and all the credit can go to you and Rafe. You two just couldn't control your hormones."  
"That's uncalled for." Rosie mumbled blinking back the tears that played at her long lashes. "You and Danny are havin troubles that's not mine and Rafe's fault. We just wanted to spend some time together I thought if anyone knew what it's like to have the world against your love it'd be you and Danny."   
"Oh I understand, believe me I do. What I don't understand is how bedding Rafe is more important to you then your only friends sanity."  
"You know what Elizabeth Sullivan I always thought you were the snottiest, spoildest; most stuck up, self-centered princess in Shelby. You just proved me right." The tomboy in Rosie took over again as she reached down clutched a handful of mud and smeared it all over Beth's pale yellow summer dress.  
"That was low Rosanna." Beth shouted as Rosie ran toward home. "And by the way it's most spoiled."  
Rosie let out a loud groan and threw up her arms as she continued to walk away.  
  
Huddy's was a dive and the only reason Rafe and Danny went there was because Ronnie would serve anyone to make money. It was the type of place, that when you stepped in to front door you nostrils were immediately assaulted by the scent of stale cigarette smoke and flat beer. The jukebox only played three songs and all the stools were torn and bent.  
"Hey Ronnie." Rafe plopped himself onto a worn out stool and put his elbow up on the bar.  
Ronnie pulled a cigar from his chapped lips that were shrouded by is rust colored goatee.  
"What can I get you fellows?" He spat on the bar and wiped it away with the dishtowel that hung from his shoulder.  
"Never mind let me guess…. Whiskey for you and milk for Walker here."  
Danny gave Ronnie an angry glare and cleared his throat  
"Vodka, the bottle."  
Ronnie raised his eyebrows and looked at Rafe who nodded. The bartender put his best bottle of vodka on the counter along side a glass. Which Danny ignored, picking up the bottle and taking a long gulp from the container.  
"Easy Danny you have to breathe." Rafe scoffed pulling the bottle from his best friends mouth causing the liquor to dribble down his chin and onto his chest.  
"Yeah you're the expert on alcohol aren't you Rafe? Towns worst drunk." Danny croaked  
Rafe knew Danny was stressed that was the only thing that kept him from saying  
"No that's your girls mom and your old man." Instead he said "No I'm just a rotten drunk, let's go play pool."  
"Good plan." Danny stood up picked up his bottle and they headed toward the billiard table.  
After two hours Danny had polished off the entire bottle save the four shots Rafe had taken periodically.  
"You play a lot better drunk" Rafe observed noticing he still had two balls left on the table and all Danny had to do was sink the 8.  
"Nah you just play worse sober. 8 ball corner pocket." Danny stated banking the 8 ball causing it to roll into its perspective pocket. "I win."  
"Congratulations. We better head home it's gettin' late, my parents are probly ready to skin me from last night anyhow."  
"I forgot to tell ya, I told 'em you left for school early this morning for some readin' tutorin'. They're not gonna be home tonight either they're visitin' you aunt Grace."  
"They believed you?"  
"Sure I'm the son they trust." Danny teased  
"Good to know, you're in a better mood over the Beth thing." Rafe informed  
"Beth, Beth who?" Danny was doing a good job at hiding his sorrow he even fooled Rafe.  
As the boys approached home they heard the familiar sound of a plane engine their plane engine. One of the crop dusters had been stolen and the two pilots stood on the runway waiting for their plane to land and when it did they were ready to pounce. Rafe stood poised with his little league bat ready to bash in the brain of anyone that would dare touch his plane.  
"Danny go call the sheriff." Rafe barked as the propeller began to slow and the pilot unbuckled itself.  
"No wait don't do that then my uncle will know I was here." The person in the cockpit removed their goggles and hat, revealing bouncy brown curls and sparkly brown eyes.  
"Ro, what the hell?" Rafe ran to help her from the plane, as Danny crossed his arm stifling a laugh.  
"Rosie you are one of a kind."  
"I try Walker." Rosie jumped down not waiting for Rafe's assistance. "Come here." She called Rafe closer and wiped the dust from her hands on the front of Rafe's shirt.  
"Thanks." He smiled "What possessed you to steal my plane?" Rafe put his arm around her.  
"I borrowed it see I brought it back. Beside I wasn't feelin' to hot I got into a fight with Beth. You know when I get mad the only thing that makes me feel better is flyin'."  
"Beth's just pissin' everyone off tonight, ain't she. Hey my parents are gonna be out for the night, you wanna stay awhile?"  
Rosie nibbled his ear gently  
"Of course."  
That was Danny's cue to leave.  
  
The walk to Beth's sobered up Danny a little. A little enough so when he knocked on the door and Daisy answered, he could come up for a good reason why he wanted to see Beth, when she wanted to kill him.   
"Come in Danny…" Daisy ushered the boy in, "You do understand Beth isn't in the best of moods?"  
"I do." Danny sat down before he could fall over.   
"Do you have a death wish Danny?" Daisy laughed quietly, and then observed the boy, "Have you been drinkin' Daniel?"   
"Daisy…" Danny half laughed, half slurred.   
"Danny." Daisy laughed and walked to the kitchen and returned with water, "I'm going to go get Beth, boy you are so lucky her daddy ain't home tonight."   
"That's good." Danny replied concentrating on the plant across the room.   
Beth walked downstairs not knowing who was here for her, even though she had a good idea, Daisy wouldn't confirm nor deny anything. She saw Danny in the chair in her front room and rolled her eyes, "Its you."  
"Beth…" Danny tried to stand, but he wasn't all that sober.   
"Have you been drinking?" Beth took the seat across from him, still looking the part of the ice bitch.   
"Have you?" Danny snapped back.   
"Leave." Beth walked over and grabbed him arm and was so close to throwing him on her porch.   
"Beth…wait. I'm gonna be sick." Danny gagged, and Beth ran him to the bathroom.   
Three hours later, Danny woke up in Beth's comfy bed with a cold washcloth on his head. He looked over at Beth's desk and saw her in her comfy men's pajamas with her feet up on the desk glaring at him. He'd never seen her look more beautiful.   
"I shoulda called the cops on you." Beth walked over and sat next to him, and took off the washcloth.   
"That'd been sweet." Danny sat up, "Beth, the rooms spinning."  
"How much did you drink?" Beth laughed softly, "Wait, I don't want to know."  
"Why aren't you snappin' at me?" Danny lay back down.   
"I guess I have a forgive and forget thing goin' on." Beth laughed moving stray pieces off his forehead.   
"What are you forgivin'?" Danny said, looking Beth in the eye.   
"I don't know, I should be forgiven for acting like such a snob, but you did come to my house smashed…" Beth giggled, lying out on his chest, "I'm sorry." She whispered it wasn't an easy word for her to say.   
"Excuse me?" Danny couldn't help but laugh.   
Beth sat up and looked at Danny, "I'm sorry!"  
"Me too." Danny smiled, "How am I gonna get home?"  
"Daisy called the McCawley's who don't seem to be home, and told Rafe that you had food poisoning or something, then she called my father and told him the same thing. So, you're welcome here for the night."   
"Thank you Beth…" Danny yawned, "I need sleep."  
"You do." Beth kissed him on his forehead, "I'm goin to the guest room, I think my dad might check tonight. Night Danny."  
Danny pulled her down, and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you Beth."  
"I love you too."  
  
"I have to get goin' Rafe, and if you don't stop suckin' on my neck you're gonna gimme a huge hickey. That'll be easy to explain to my dad." Rosie pushed herself off the couch and walked over to the mirror in the hall.  
"You leach!" She squealed  
"What?" Rafe followed her shrieks  
Rosie moved her hair aside for Rafe to observe the beautiful reddish purple mark on the side of her throat. Her boyfriend let out a low whistle and looked at his hands  
"Honey I'm so sorry."  
"Oh you are in it up to your ass now McCawley sorry is so not getting you out." She playfully pushed him and wound up lost in his kisses yet again.  
"You better get outa my house fore I don't let you leave." Rafe pulled away but still kept his arms around her waist.  
"As soon as you let me go."  
"I gotta do that don't I?" He brushed her cheek with his lips  
"Yes."  
"Okay." The couple walked to the porch together and Rafe always to worrier warned her about it being dark and to watch out for weirdos.  
"I'm datin' the biggest weirdo in town." Rosie giggled "If I don't make it to school tomorrow my father killed me and hid the body." With that she disappeared into the darkness. 


	12. Taking a break

Danny and Beth walked to school together. Since they made up the night before, things hadn't really been different. But Beth was nervous about seeing Rafe and Rosie. She had been extremely rude one way or another. However, there wasn't time for that, because she had a student council meeting on the graduation taking place that Monday. So she did what any other politician's daughter would do, she sent flowers. That morning Rafe and Rosie both received huge bouquets of flowers, courtesy of Mayor Sullivan of course.   
"So, what kind did you send?" Danny put his arm around her.   
"Kind of what?" Beth answered innocently.   
"Flowers Walker…flowers, I heard you and Daisy this morning arguing over roses or orchids. I personally think sending Rosie, roses, would be a cute touch." Danny laughed.   
"I personally think it's tacky." Beth leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in English?"  
"Unless you skip I will." Danny kissed her back, "I love you."  
"I love you more." Beth smiled and walked away.   
Five minutes after Beth had walked in Rafe drove up. Danny walked over to where Rafe had parked, and waited for him to get out. Finally he did, "Danny, where were you last night? I don't think Beth had the sense to let you in as hammered as you were."  
"I didn't think you had the sense to let me wander as drunk as I was." Danny laughed.   
"So…you were at Beth's?" Rafe asked as the two walked into school.   
"Yeah, she didn't have the heart to kick me out as soon as I started puking." Danny said opening the door.   
"I see…so did she send you down to the basement where they used to keep her mother?"   
"No, actually I spent the night in Beth Sullivan's bed." Danny waited for his friend's reaction.   
"No you didn't." Rafe was shocked.   
"I did." Danny confirmed stopping to get a drink of water.   
"At Beth Sullivan's house? In her bed?" Rafe couldn't get over it.   
"You don't seem to remember all those times I have stayed at Beth's before…" Danny tried to get Rafe to remember.  
"I do seem to remember no sex is permitted between either of you. Ever."   
"Well, fine, you caught me, Beth stayed in the guest room, a room I know you know well, and I stayed in her room." Danny confessed.   
"I don't know when that girl is ever gonna give it to you…" Rafe looked at his friend.   
"Did you ever wonder when am I gonna give it to her?" Danny laughed.   
"Sometimes I do wonder Danny, I do." Rafe sighed.   
"If you must know, it should be on or around July 9th." Danny whispered.   
"July 9th? Beth's birthday? The BIG day?" Rafe nudged Danny. The bell rang interrupting the comment Rafe was going to make, "You're lucky that bell rang, I had a good comment on the tip of my tongue, but I cant be late on the last day of school, so I'll catch you later."  
At lunch that day Rosie walked into the cafeteria with arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face. She shot Rafe an irritated glare as she sauntered by his table and he averted his eyes.  
"What's all that about?" Danny chuckled into his coke "And why is she wearin' her hair flat like that?" Rosie had always worn her fluffy brown hair pulled back at the side with barrettes, that day it had been dried straight down and clung to her neck.  
"Go ask her." Rafe stated pulling his necco wavers from his lunch bag. He knew why, he just wasn't about to admit guilt.  
"Hey Rosie…." Danny tapped her on the shoulder  
"Hi Danny, how are you feelin' today?" She settled into an empty seat at a vacant table and smiled at a slightly hung over Danny.  
"Better. Actually I was just curious why you're wearin' your hair like that. Rafe won't tell me"  
Rosie debated it for a second before she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to reveal the love bite left on her by Rafe. Danny's jaw dropped six inches when he saw it.  
"He did that?" He gasped looking over at Rafe who was turning like 8 shades of red.  
Rosie nodded almost laughing but was to worried about what would happen when her father saw it to find it totally comical.  
"I look like a leper."  
"How long was he workin' on that thing?"  
"About an hour."  
"Damn."  
"Basically what I was thinking. Oh Danny could you do me a favor and tell Beth I got the flowers. Tell her thank you but I'm allergic to Orchids."  
"Sure."  
"Thanks, I'm gonna head to bio early." She stood up and walked away  
  
Beth was waiting for Danny to come out of Algebra at the end of then day. Her student council meeting had run later then expected and she hadn't made it to English like she hoped.  
"If that's not the most beautiful girl in the world I don't know who is." He kissed her cheek.  
Rosie stood by her locker watching the way Danny and Beth were with each other. They had been together for more then five years and still hadn't slept together. When they were with each other all the troubles of the world seemed to be lifted from their shoulders. It seemed as though they fell in love with each other more and more each day.  
"Beth, Danny hold on a minute." She called out causing them to stop and turn to her.  
"Rosie what do you need?" Beth smiled happily having Danny by her side did that to her at times.  
"Could you guys tell Rafe to meet me at creek in an hour? I really need to talk to him." Rosie looked at them hopefully.  
"Sure, I'll head home right now and catch him before he takes off." Danny took Beth's hand and the two descended to school stairs.  
"Thanks guys."  
The sun was dripping threw the cracks in the trees and an early June breeze swirled around Rosie and Rafe as they lay on a picnic blanket staring at the sky. They hadn't spoken really since they got there, just to say things like "do you need a sandwich?" and "can I save another soda?". Rosie rolled to him after she was fed up with the blissful silence and she wiped the mustard from the corners of his mouth. Rafe leaned closer to kiss her and she moved her head giving him cheek. His heart sank and panic set in. Her father had finally got to her she would leave him.  
"What's wrong Ro?"  
"Rafe our relationship is all about sex these days." Rosie's voice was small and far off, she was distant.  
"No it isn't….. Look we're here together and we didn't do it. We didn't do it last night either." He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she rolled away from him.  
"Rafe I'm serious. I want us to be like we used to be, when we could be in the same room for ten minutes without attacking each other. We need to take a break." She said the words as if she was being forced to, but in her heart she knew it was right.  
"What?" Rafe shot up from the blanket his heart pounding like a humming birds wings. She couldn't have said what he thought he heard.  
"We need to cool things off Rafe. You're leavin' for the Army and I'm goin' to college, I don't think we're ready for the consequences of our actions. We have to stop before we both get hurt."  
"I won't go." He said after what seemed like agonizing hours of quiet but was only a matter of minutes.  
"No you're gonna go. I won't let you not."  
"But Rosie I love you." Rafe looked into her almond shaped eyes his hazel ones glistening with unshed tears.  
"I love you too, now good bye." She kissed the tip of his nose and ran home without looking back. 


	13. One drunkin mistake

Rosie walked slowly to the garage, her heart was broken but she had a job to do. There was a stream of trucks and cars already lining the street. She pulled on her cover alls and went into the shop.  
"Daddy, I'm here."  
"Hey sweet pea how was your day?" Her father greeted poking his head out from under the hood of someone's Ford.  
"Fine." She faked a smile  
"I told you, you'd get over Rafe in no time didn't I?"  
Rosie looked at the floor   
"Yeah you did."  
The hours passed slowly every time a car pulled in Rosie was secretly hoping it was Rafe. She knew she had just made the worst decision of her life, leaving him was wrong she knew it. But then there wasn't really any other way to fix their problems.  
"Well if it isn't my little girl." The voice Rosie heard was vaguely familiar almost as if she had heard it in a dream a long time ago. She looked and saw a face she could only remember from pictures but knew instantly who it was.  
"Mother?"  
The women in front of her was in her late forties and could pass for her late twenties. And she was absolutely beautiful.  
"Yes sweet heart."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wasn't about to miss my little girls graduation now was I? What kind of mother would that make me?"  
"The kind I've had my entire life, the kind that packs up and leaves without so much as a note."  
"I didn't pack up and leave you Rosanna. That no good mayor Sullivan told me to leave town. Said I wasn't respectable enough to live in this little one horse town. Not my fault your old man didn't wanna leave his pettily little shop."  
"Luciana?" Alexander stepped out of his office and dropped his wrench to the floor.  
"Hello Alex." She greeted her ex-husband with phony adoration.  
"Luciana you're not welcome on my property and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."  
"And if I don't?"  
"I'll call the sheriff."  
"Sheriff Kimball and I are on quite intimate terms Alex, he'd never force me to leave."  
"I'm sure, to bad my brother Arthur's sheriff now."  
"Whatever Alex I'm not arguing with you. I'll be around if you need me Rosie."   
"Of course you'll be." Alexander sneered  
Luciana kissed her daughter and trotted off.  
Rafe nursed his whiskey and water, he was already pretty drunk so he'd slowed down to avoid puking. The alcohol wasn't making him feel any better, like it usually did. But then normally there was hope left in him, now there was none. He felt dead inside.  
"Hey there handsome." Rafe felt a pair large boobs pressed into his back.  
He turned in his seat and was facing the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She looked a bit older then him by how much he couldn't tell. But she had this long silky mahogany hair and smoky gray eyes all pulled together on a body any Hollywood starlet would kill for. The women was hott beyond compare, but she still wasn't Rosie. Rosie however had left him, it had been her choice and he wasn't about to let life pass him by.  
"Hi." Rafe looked her up and down "Can I get you a drink?"  
"You can get me anything you want sugar." The women sat on a stool next to him squeezing his knee.  
"Ronnie, give the lady whatever she wants it's on me."  
"The names Luci, lover and you are?"  
"Rafe McCawley ma'am."  
"Rafe McCawley, well you grew into quite the stud didn't you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I knew you when you were just a youngin' and I must say you turned out to be one hell of a heart breaker. You got a girl Rafe?"  
"No ma'am, she left me this afternoon."  
"Oh you poor thing. Whata ya say we go up to my room and talk about it?"  
The stairway to the rooms above the bar was dank and musty and it didn't seem like anyone had been up there since Lincoln was president. Luci's room was a slight improvement it didn't smell as bad and table lamp brightened the surroundings. Rafe crawled onto the bed as Luci went into the bathroom to change. The alcohol cursing through Rafe's veins was making him do things that he knew he'd regret in the morning. At the time however he didn't care. Luci came out of the bathroom in a silk Chinese style bathrobe with her hair pulled back in a bun. Rafe's blood starting flowing faster at the sight his heart was screaming   
"No don't" but his body was saying "Hell yes."  
"So Rafe did your old girlfriend have a body like this?" Luci dropped her robe to the floor  
Rafe gulped and stuttered slightly  
"Noooo ma'am."  
"Have you ever done this before?" She asked lying next to him on the bed  
He thought a minute and promptly lied.  
"No ma'am."  
Afterward Luci lay with her head on Rafe's muscular chest, both of them breathing heavy. Rafe regretting every minute of the two hours of passion they had just shared.  
"So lover what was your girls name?"  
"Rosanna Gadry, she was the best thing to ever happen to me. God she was great. Do you know her too?" Rafe panted  
"Course I do she's my daughter."  
Suddenly Rafe felt nauseas and he had to go home, jumping out of bed and straight out the door his pants still not completely pulled up.  
  
Rafe stumbled into his house and went straight for Danny's room. He felt horrible and he just needed to get this off his chest, and if anyone could listen without bias, it was his best friend and loyal buddy Danny.   
"Rafe?" Danny sat up and shielded his eyes from the light Rafe had turned on.   
"Danny…I messed up. Big time." Rafe stumbled in and sat on the edge of Danny's bed.  
"Have you been drinkin'?" Danny eyed Rafe cautiously.   
"I slept with her mother!" Rafe sighed disgusted with himself.   
"Whose mother?" Danny was a little confused.   
"HER mother, now Danny, this woman did not look like she was anybody's mother. No sir." Rafe lamented.   
"Ok…whose mother? Her? Her who?" Danny tried to coax Rafe into talking.   
"Rosie's." Rafe replied in a small voice.  
"Rosie's mother?" Danny tried to get his facts straight, "Rosie has a mother?"  
"Of course she has a mother, everyone has a mother." Rafe replied with a sarcastic tone, "I just wish Rosie showed me a picture before I ran off and, well…her mother.  
"Wait…her mom?" Danny was having trouble believing it, "ROSIES MOTHER?? The one that got kicked out of town?"  
"No Danny her other mother…" Rafe snapped while Danny laughed.   
"Rafe, you do realize, she's like pushing 50, at the very least she's in her mid-forties…" Danny said between bouts of laughter, "She's old…"  
"Danny, I came here for support." Rafe scowled.   
"I'm supportin' you Rafe, you're gonna need all the support you can get when Rosie finds out that you cheated on her with her mama…"   
"I didn't cheat, we're on a break!"  
"You took a break with her mother, of all people. That's like me goin' to that sanitarium in Memphis every time Beth pisses me off and getting a piece from her mother."  
"Ok, number one, Beth's mom doesn't look like Rosie's mom, and second I didn't know!"   
"Does she know that you know Rosie?"  
"Yeah."  
"Rafe, you're screwed." Danny replied simply, "I'll stick up for you…but man, you messed up. Big time. Now go to bed so you can get sober for school tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
Rosie almost always went to bed before 11:00 when she spent the night at home. So her father was alarmed when he passed her room and noticed her sitting in the rocking chair staring out the window.   
"Sweet Pea what's the matter?"  
"Hmmm?" Her attention was drawn from the twinkling street lights "Nothing daddy."  
"Oh come on now your old man can tell when something's wrong. Let's talk about it."  
"I miss Rafe and mom coming back and graduation it's just all to much."  
"Rosanna you are a tuff girl if anyone can handle it it's you."  
"That's just the point I don't want to handle it. I wanna be a normal teenager. I want my boyfriend back, I want a mother that wasn't kicked out of town, I wanna enjoy things that don't involve grease and gears. Dad, Rafe and I officially split up after school today."  
"I see."  
"I miss him so much and I know you don't wanna hear this but I love him."  
"We'll talk bout this in the morning, get some sleep tomorrows your last day."  
He pulled the comforter up around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as he had so many times when she was younger.  
  
"What am I gonna do Danny?" Rafe said for the millionth time since they left the house  
"Pray to god Rosie doesn't find out." Danny answered for lack of better advice  
Beth had been walking undetected behind them and asked  
"Pray Rosie doesn't find out what?"  
The spooked boys jumped a mile when they landed Danny looked at Rafe for permission to tell his fiancé.   
"It couldn't hurt, maybe she'll have better advice."  
Rafe nodded in agreement and Danny proceeded to explain the situation to Beth.  
"Now keep in mind Rafe and Rosie are on hiatus right now."  
A puzzled expression creased Beth's delicate features  
"Since when?"  
"Yesterday after school she said something about our relationship being only bout sex." Rafe mumbled staring at his shoes intently.  
"Oh." Beth responded putting a sympathetic hand on Rafe's shoulder   
"Well here comes the good part," Danny rushed on "last night Huddy's most valued costumer here got drunk and had sex with Rosie's mother."  
Beth's reaction was much the same as Danny's had been  
"Rosie's mother? I didn't even realize she had one."  
"That's because you didn't pal around with us before your father made Mrs. Gadry leave Shelby." Danny scooped up her hand  
"My father made her leave? How come I've never heard about this?"  
"Alotta people don't know bout it. Hell I'm pretty sure Rosie didn't know about it. Did she know Rafe?"  
"No she thought her mom just packed up one day and left her, guess that was easier to explain to a six year old then "Your mama was the local whore so we ran her outta Shelby."." Rafe answered somberly  
"There's better kept secrets in this town then your mother." Danny whispered to Beth and she didn't know whether to be relieved that someone had a worse mother then her or pity Rosie. After the initial shock died down she looked Rafe in the eye and told him the only thing she could think of. The one thing that may get Danny out of that particular situation had he found the desire to screw her mother.  
"Prove your love Rafe."  
"Beth I think I've done that a few times already." Rafe answered as a male his lack of sensitivity was understandable. "That's why she left me."  
"Rafe love and sex are two completely separate things. Take me and Danny for example we've been together 5 years. That's along time in line of childhood romances. And yet we've still never….. I don't know about him but I couldn't be happier in our relationship. I don't know for sure cause she hasn't told me yet but I would imagine Rosie's feelin' like that's all you want her for these days. When she finds out you slept with another women the day you two broke up it'll prove her point."  
"I know, god I'm a fool."  
"Yes, yes you are." Danny joked patting his friend on the back "Come on guys we'll be late for class."  
"Don't worry Rafe I'll talk to her in gym, I won't tell her what happened if you don't want me to. But I can find out what's she's feelin'."  
"Thanks Beth, yeah I'd rather tell her, but you can talk to her for me please."  
"Absolutely."  
  
For the last day of school there seemed to be a lot of drama happening and as usual it was centered around our four friends here. Beth walked out of the locker room and found Rosie sitting Indian style on the floor with her back against the bleachers.  
"Hey Rosie." Beth said chipper.  
Rosie looked up at her rather sullenly and tried to force a smile  
"Hi Beth."  
"How you doin'?"  
"I'm pretty sure you already know."  
"I heard about you and Rafe. I'm sorry."  
"You don't have nothing to be sorry for. I shoulda realized a long time ago we weren't meant to be. I think the whole world knew before I did."  
"Rosie do you love Rafe?"  
"With all my heart."  
"Does he make you feel special?"  
"Course, when I'm with him I just feel so right you know. Not like that odd girl that the town looks down on."  
"Then why did you leave him?"  
"It seems that all he wants me for lately is my body. It's been weeks since he's been gentle and tender with me. Ya know the butterfly kisses, tight squeezes not a constant gropin'. Now it's all about how much action he can get. I just can't deal with that right now."  
"If he could show you he still cares for you the way he always did would you take him back?"  
Rosie caught a glimpse of the boys p.e. class walk past the window and she got site of Rafe. His cheeks were pink and his light brown hair was sticking together from sweat and still he was the best looking guy in school. Suffice to say Rosie's heart hit the floor.  
"Beth I want him back so badly I can taste it. I just need to know he feels the same way about me, for me." 


	14. Graduation

"This Daniel Walker is the biggest day of our lives…" Beth lectured in front of her father, to Danny, until her father walked away, and she gave Danny a hug, "Yeah, the biggest day until about a month from now when we're married." She whispered kissing his cheek.   
  
The ceremony was just like any other ceremony, Beth got up and made her speech, she kept it short and simple and to the point, because Danny had warned her if she droned on and on, he would get really mad. Not that she cared; she didn't really want to talk.   
After the diplomas had been given out and all that stuff, Rafe, Danny and Beth all stood on the grass posing for pictures that her father and Rafe's parents were taking. Across the grass however, Luciana stood with Rosie watching the three of them, but acting like they weren't.   
"You know Rosanna, that boy on the left of that blonde girl is awful handsome…" Luciana nudged her daughter.   
"Rafe McCawley?" Rosie replied casually kicking at the grass, "I suppose…"  
"You know Rosanna what they say about mothers and daughters and men…" Luciana said casually eyeing Rafe up and down, she caught Rafe's eye, but he looked down ashamed.   
"What?" Rosie caught her mother looking at Rafe.   
Luciana laughed and casually tossed her hair, "I don't know honey, I thought you would know." She saw Rafe walking away from Beth and Danny, and she called him over,   
"Hey handsome, over here…"  
Rafe looked over shyly, and for some reason walked over, not thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to be arrested at his own graduation.   
"Mother, I wouldn't do that…" Rosie whispered through gritted teeth, watching as Rafe walked over.   
"Do what? I just wanted to introduce the two of you." She smiled, even though she knew Rafe knew Rosie.   
"Mother, that really isn't.." Rosie was cut off by her mother when Rafe reached them.   
"I knew we would meet again." Luciana casually brushed her hand on Rafe's shoulder and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Congratulations…"   
"Meet again?" Rosie stared at Rafe, who looked dumbfounded.   
"Umm.." Rafe stumbled over words and tried to speak but he couldn't, but that was ok, because Luciana was more than willing to talk.   
"Rosanna, he didn't tell you?" Luciana said sweetly.   
"We don't speak much." Rosie glared at Rafe.   
Luciana gave Rafe a mock upset look, "Why Rafe…I thought you would've had the common courtesy to tell my daughter about that fabulous night we had…"  
"Fabulous night?" Rosie felt tears welling up in her eyes, she took off her mortar board and ran her fingers through her hair.   
"Rosanna, as a mother I feel I would be doing you a disservice to not, ahem, inspect your men before hand." Luciana smiled wickedly trying to take Rosie's hand, but she was denied.   
The tears that had been welling up in her eyes, and instantaneously dried up and now she was just fueled by rage, "Inspect?"  
"Unless you have had your way with him already love." Luciana yawned, "I myself couldn't blame you." She leaned over and whispered, "For a school boy he is all man."  
Rosie remained amazingly calm and turned to face Rafe, "So you're all man now?"  
Yet again Rafe was speechless.   
"Oh Rosanna, you let the poor boy go." Luciana laughed, "Someone had to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. I thought you would be happy he at least kept it in the family."  
Rosie looked across the field to see Beth and Danny taking the scene in, she didn't say a word knowing the pent up anger in her would cause her to cause a huge scene which would probably result in Rosie both pummeling her mother and Rafe, she walked away.   
Rafe watched her walking away, and could hear her sobbing quietly and watched her fall in a heap in Danny's arms, which in turn handed her to Beth when he walked over to Rafe.   
"You just let her mother do that?" Danny asked amazed.   
"I had all the great comebacks in my head and I tried to speak, I couldn't." Rafe whispered, "I couldn't speak."  
"Well, the least you could do is go after her. I think Beth is taking her to the girls room." Danny instructed, looking over at Luciana who seemed pleased with herself, but was now chatting up Bobby and Johnny.  
Rafe ran into the deserted school and headed for the girls room just as Beth walked out and leaned against the door as Rafe jogged up. "She in there?" Rafe asked breathlessly.  
Beth closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah."  
"Can I go in?" Rafe asked.   
"You're asking my permission?" Beth laughed, "She is mighty mad Rafe, if you want to risk your life, go ahead."   
"She threatened you?" Rafe asked confused.   
"No. I didn't sleep with her mother, or sleep with her boyfriend. SO, I'm in her good graces." Beth replied and opened the door for Rafe, "Good luck."   
"Rosie?" Rafe called out cautiously, eyeing Rosie sitting on the sinks kicking her feet aimlessly and rolling the toilet paper she used as a Kleenex into little balls and tossing them on the floor.   
"Get out." Rosie replied simply giving Rafe a look that could kill.  
"Awww Ro, don't be like that." Rafe walked over slowly.   
Rosie hopped off, "Awww Rafe, don't sleep with my mother."  
"I didn't know it was your mother!" Rafe cried grabbing Rosie by the shoulders, which was a big mistake because it gave Rosie the perfect positioning to knee him in the crotch.   
Rosie kneed him hard, "Rafe, I didn't know that was my knee in your crotch." She gave him a fake smile, "Go see my mother, I'm sure she'll be able to fix it."  
"Rosie, please." Rafe keeled over in pain, "Don't you even want to know why? Aren't you even gonna ask?"  
"Rafe, I could care less at this point. I now know how possessed by sex you are, that when I ask for a break, a small break you go after some woman who happens to be my own mother. A woman who has hurt me in more ways then one, but this, this Rafe takes the cake."  
"Rosie I didn't know…" Rafe pleaded.   
"Rafe, the fact that you go out the day I ask for a break and sleep with someone else, because I decide I'm not sleeping with you anymore, is low." Rosie walked out heartbroken, leaving Rafe very much the same.   
  
Ever since the day Rosanna Gadry was born she had been the highlight in her fathers life. It was hard for him to admit to himself that she was growing up, his little girl was blossoming into a women. A women that was in love with a man that could both ease her pain and break her heart. And yet there she was standing before him on her graduation day, the day she truly became a women, reverting back to childhood. Rosie clung to Alex, hot tears pouring down from her lovely brown eyes, the way they had when she was younger and the kids and school had been particularly cruel to her.  
"How could he do this to me Daddy?" Rosie whimpered into her fathers shirt "All I ever did was love him."  
"I know sweet pea, I know." Alexander rubbed the back of his only child "let's go home."  
Alex shot Rafe an angry glare as he ushered Rosie past him and off the school grounds.  
"Did you talk to her?" Danny put his hand on Rafe's shoulder as they watched Rosie leave.  
"Tried to," Rafe answered continuing to follow Rosie's retreating back with his eyes. "she'll never forgive me. Damn it Danny I can't lose her."  
"Come on now Rafe I know Rosie, that girl's been head over heals for ya since kindergarten, she's never been able to stay mad at ya for more then a day."  
"I never slept with her mother before either. She kneed me in the groin."  
Danny fought back the urge to bust out in hysterics  
"She did what?"  
"You heard me."  
"Jesus Rafe you managed to do the impossible. You made Rosie hate you."  
"I know."  
Noreen McCawley stood a couple yards away waiting for her boys to finish lollygagging and load into the car. She couldn't help but over hear the conversation from where she stood. All that time Noreen had thought Rosie had corrupted her son, that she was a floozy like her mother and the truth being Rafe himself was the hormone crazed one in the situation. She explained everything to her husband as their beat up old Chevy headed down the road to home.  
"I can't leave for the Army without her knowing how I really feel about her." Rafe blurted from the backseat.  
"How you plannin' on fixin' that?" Ed questioned his son feeling bad about how he spoke about Rosie.  
"I don't know pop but I'll think of somethin'."  
  
"Judge, Elizabeth Sullivan is here to see you…" Miss Fischer, the secretary who was Judge Crabtree's mistress, ushered Beth into Judge Crabtree's chambers.   
"Why Beth Sullivan, what could I possibly do for you?" Judge Crabtree smiled widely and pulled Beth into a hug.   
Beth smiled and took a seat, "Actually Judge, I just have a small favor to ask of you."  
"Just say the word Beth and it's done."  
Beth's smiled grew wider and she turned on her charm, "I was hoping you would say  
that."  
"Well, what's the delay, ask away…"   
"I was wondering if you would marry Daniel Walker and I." Beth stated plainly.   
Judge Crabtree, who seemed to have choked on air, coughed then replied, "Excuse me?"  
"I just figured since I'm doing a favor for you and Miss Fischer, you could do this small favor for me."  
"And fall out of good graces with your father, the mayor?"  
"Judge, I know my fathers the Mayor, but he isn't president. Besides, I'm eighteen in a week, and allowed to make my own decisions, I'm coming to you as a grown woman asking you to do this favor for me."   
"Has anyone told you, you should be a lawyer?" Judge Crabtree patted his head with a kerchief.   
"I've been told." Beth smiled, "So do we have a deal?"  
"I'll only perform the service if we can do it at an unreasonable hour…since, I don't want people to get ideas…"  
"Whatever is at your convenience Judge." Beth stood up and shook his hand, "What time July 9th?"  
"I'll do it at midnight." Judge Crabtree replied uncertainly looking at Beth, "Are you sure you want to do this at your age? Your father tells me you're going off to Smith this fall…"  
"I still am." Beth grinned, "Miss Fischer can come too." She walked out and closed the door to tell Danny the good news, but first she had to go to work.   
"That'll be $6.50 Mrs. Ritz." Beth smiled, but smiled even more when she saw Danny saunter in and grab a soda from the cooler.   
"Tell your father I said hello…" Mrs. Ritz grabbed her bag and walked out.   
Danny walked over and looked around making sure there wasn't anyone else in the store and hopped up on the counter.   
"How's my workin' girl?" Danny kissed her gently before hopping back down to dig in his pocket for some change.   
"Don't be silly Danny, it's on the house." Beth smiled and grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him close and whispered, "I have the best news."  
Danny kissed her ear and whispered back, "Yeah?"  
"I spoke to Judge Crabtree before I went to work…"Beth smiled keeping Danny in suspense.   
"Is this the Judge Crabtree that you hoped would perform the ceremony?" Danny replied nervously fiddling with the cap on his soda.   
"Yes it is." Beth couldn't contain her excitement anymore, "He said he would at midnight on the 9th." Beth jumped up and down like a giggling schoolgirl, "I mean, how romantic is that, all Romeo and Juliet like…"  
"I'll say, but we cant go dyin'." Danny smiled back and pulled her into as much as a hug as he could behind the counter.   
"I would hope not." Beth laughed, as two people walked in, "I'll call you ok?"  
"You better Walker." Danny kissed her quickly and walked out.   
  
Rosie walked into Beth's store two days later, her usually bright, friendly face clouded by anger, sorrow and lack of sleep. No one had seen her since graduation, she'd been spending every waking minute held up in the garage trying to avoid anything that would remind her of Rafe or her mother. Even Beth and Danny hadn't seen her and they were both beginning to worry.   
  
"Rosie, gee I was startin' to think you fell off the face of the Earth." Beth smiled as she folded a pile of shirts waiting to be shelved.  
"I've been workin' a lot lately.'' Rosie paused a moment before saying what she had gone into the store for "Beth can I return this?" She reached into the pocket of he farmer-jeans and pulled out her locket.  
"Oh Rosie you don't wanna return this, Rafe gave you this cause he loves you." Beth held the shiny trinket in her hands while Rosie still grasped the chain it hung from.  
"Well he's sure got a funny way of showin' it. As I see it all that pretty necklace as is a fancy piece of medal that don't mean shit to me."  
"Then why are you still holdin' onto the end?"  
Rosie immediately let go of the jewelry and looked at the ground. Beth walked over to her manager with the lovely silver decoration in her hand. When she came back she had an odd expression on her face.  
"We can't take it back because it's already engraved."  
"Damn it I really wanted it outa my house."   
"Well here I'll give you some money and take the necklace with me. This way if you ever decide you want it back you can just get from me." Beth reached under the counter and pulled out her purse.  
Rosie thought about it for a second before answering  
"No thanks Beth I don't really need the money, but you can keep the locket."  
"Alright."  
"Well I better get goin', gotta get back to the shop." Rosie was ½ way to the door when she turned around and wondered aloud  
"Is it possible to love someone with all your heart and hate their guts right down to your soul?"  
"I guess it could be. I don't know the only person I've ever loved that much is Danny and I've never for a second in my life hated him."  
"Well that's how I feel about Rafe, I guess I'm just strange." With that she left the store.  
"That poor girl." Beth whispered when she was gone.  
  
Danny waited patiently in the car for Beth to come out of the store. He was flipping threw the news paper and reading about the annual 4th of July firework celebration when she came out in her Annabelle's country store smock.  
"Hey there beautiful, need a ride?" Danny hopped out to open the door for her.  
"I suppose on the count that you're so cute." Beth kissed his cheek before lowering herself into the passenger seat.  
"So how was work today?"  
"Well Rosie came into the store, she's still alive."  
"That's a good thing, how's she doing?"  
Beth fished around in the pouch of her smock and produced Rosie's locket  
"Does this answer your question?"  
"Where'd ya get that?"  
"She tried to return it. Rafe hurt her so bad Danny, I don't know if she'll ever get over it."  
"You once said you weren't as certain bout them as you was us. Maybe you were right."  
Beth shook her head  
"That was before I really paid attention to them. It wouldn't hurt Rosie so much if she didn't love him deeply. She's the best friend I got lately and believe me, she misses Rafe."  
"And he's been moping around the house for two weeks."  
"Luciana did a real good job of ruinin' things for 'em didn't she?"  
"Yeah she did."  
"You gonna tell him bout the necklace?"  
"I might, yeah I think I will."  
  
For days Rafe had been in the hanger tinkering with the duster every spare minute he had. There wasn't anything wrong with the plane he just had a lot of free time on his hands, time he would've been spending with Rosie. Playing with the crop duster helped keep his mind off things, plus Danny told him if he didn't stop locking himself in his bedroom, he'd smoke him out of it. This time however when Danny found him he was in the barn staring at their old beer keg, 2x4 plane.  
"What ya doin' Rafe?"   
"Just thinkin' , rememberin' when we were kids. Things were so much simpler then. Get up, go to school, come home, chores, play, supper and bed." Rafe didn't tare his eyes away from the make shift spitfire.  
"I know I miss those days too. By the way rudder is still spelled with 2 Ds." Danny picked up a piece of chalk from the ground and fixed the writing.  
"Thanks Danny. Hey you member the first time we brought Rosie here?"  
"Yeah you were 10, I was 9, she was 8 and she still bullied us into bringin' her. Once she got here she wouldn't leave." Danny laughed  
"And Mr. Gadry flung her over his back like a sack of potatoes and carried her out screamin'." Rafe chuckled and then turned serious "She's been part of almost every memory I've made since I was 7."  
"You know we're best buddies and you never told me how you and Rosie got together. It's like one day you were just friends the next you were datin'."  
"It was right after prom last year, I found out that the only reason Sara Larson was seein' me was cause Peter Zion wouldn't date her. I did what I always do when I'm stressed I worked on the duster. You musta been out with Beth or somthin' cause I called Ro to help me. Anyway I was talkin' to her about how Sara broke my heart. And she looked at me and said "I'd never break her heart Rafe." Her face was covered with axel grease and her hair was a mess and she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. That was the first time I kissed her."  
"Sounds pretty romantic, I bet Beth would cry or somthin'. She brought your locket back to the store."  
"Rub some more salt in the wounds, why don't you Danny." Rafe turned and was bout to huff off but Danny hated to see him leave angry.  
"Hey McCawley what'd that axel grease taste like?" He joked  
Rafe smiled and threw his grease rag at Danny  
"Taste and tell me." 


	15. The Fourth Of July

Before they knew it was the Fourth of July, in Shelby there was nothing like tradition and the Independence day festival was one of the most important ones.  
"Do you want me to drop you off at the field tonight Sweet Pea?" Alex walked out onto the porch where Rosie was sitting in the rocking chair staring into space.  
"I don't think I'm going Daddy." She turned her sorrowful face towards him  
"Why?"  
"I don't feel like going alone."  
"You always go with Rafe, Danny and Beth have since you were ten."  
"I don't wanna go with them this year."  
"Because Rafe'll be there with a date?"  
"No! Of course not, he's brought dates before. He's been bringing other girls since he was eleven."  
"You hadn't been with him for a year of your life yet either."  
"I'll think about goin' okay?"  
"That a girl. I'm goin' over to Katherine's for the night." Alexander referred to his long time girlfriend "So I'll see you tomorrow."  
Rosanna had curled up on her couch with a copy of The Tell Tale Heart she really had no intentions of going to the fireworks, but her father would never had left if she didn't agree to think about it. She had just about fallen asleep from boredom when there was a knock at the door.  
"Johnny what the hell do you want?" She spat like venom when she revealed him on the porch.  
"To take you to the fireworks." He tried to step inside the house but she kept him at bay with her arms.  
"You're nuttier then a fruit cake."  
"Look Rosie, I like you and I know for a fact Rafe's bringin' Helen Murphy. SO why don't you just come with me? We can make him jealous."  
Rosie had to admit the idea intrigued her, intrigued her enough that she left him on the patio to change into the sailor dress her grand mother had sent her for Christmas and she had never worn. Dabbing on some of Rafe's favorite perfume she knew, she was going to have both fun and revenge that night.  
The two found a comfy spot under an old maple, Johnny leaning his back against the trunk and Rosie laying comfortably on the grass in front of him.  
"You know Ro for this to work you're gonna have to look like you like me." Johnny smiled  
"Don't call me Ro, Johnny." She didn't really snap at him she was just very stern and clear  
"What's the dig deal McCawley calls you that all the time?"  
"Yes he does, only Rafe, not you."  
Rosie's minded drifted back to the day she first became Ro. It was the first day of kindergarten and Rosie being every bit the tomboy went in pants and a sweater. She played in the dirt and made mud pies all the while every kid on the playground giving her dirty looks. All but the tall sandy haired kid that looked to be a year older then the rest and his dark and shy looking companion.   
"Girls don't wear pants, and they don't play with dirt. You're weird." George Smith taunted her and Rosie was close to tears  
"You leave her alone Georgie Smith, you play with dolls." The sandy haired kid had defended her.  
And before Rosanna got the chance to thank him recess was over. Doing what every smitten little girl does she wrote him a note  
"Hi I'm Rosie. Thank You lets be friends."  
She was swinging from the monkey bars at second recess when her protector with her note still in hand and his friend walked over to her.  
"Ro-Ro-Ro." He tried to read her name from the paper   
"Rosie." The quiet kid prodded  
"It's okay," Rosie jumped down "he can call me Ro if he wants." She was flirty for five  
"I'm Rafe, this is my best pal Danny."  
And that was how Rosie became Rafe's Ro.  
  
"Danny, who is that?" Beth stared dead ahead at Rafe and a giggling red head.  
Danny looked over at Rafe, "I think that's Helen."  
"That's funny, Rosie's name isn't Helen…" Beth replied snootily.   
"Beth, don't get started." Danny pleaded with Beth.   
"Don't get what started?" Beth smiled innocently, "Look, I'm used to playing musical girlfriends with Rafe, but I don't know, I like Rosie."  
"Alright, but Rafe and Rosie aren't together anymore and that was Rosie's choice." Danny reminded his girlfriend.   
"I know." Beth reassured Danny and walked over to Rafe and Helen and put on what Danny liked to call her "Campaign Face." Whenever it was election time, Beth would get a huge grin on her face and be extremely sweet. Danny could see that Beth was about to put on a performance.  
"Hi Helen, how are you?" Beth sat down and grinned like an idiot. Helen was obviously taken aback by Beth's behavior; she did have the reputation for being a little snobby.   
"Umm…I'm fine Beth." Helen smiled back and looked over at Danny, "Hi Danny."   
"How's it goin Helen." Danny sat next to Rafe, while Beth spoke a mile a minute to Helen, about nothing.   
Rafe leaned over and nudged Danny, "What is your fiancé on?"   
"Not a day goes by when that girl does not surprise me, so I have no clue." Danny laughed.   
After about 10 minutes of complimenting Helen and trying to make her feel comfortable, Beth finally settled her head on Danny's shoulder, "I'm taking a little nap, wake me when it looks like the fireworks will start." Beth whispered.   
Danny lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "Of course."  
Out of the corner of her eye that wasn't really all that closed, Beth saw Helen sigh and stare at Danny in a way she had seen many girls stare at him, but she just smiled smugly to herself as Danny kissed her forehead.   
"I'm thirsty, how about you Helen?" Rafe asked trying not to look like he was scanning the crowd for Rosie. Helen, who was still making goo goo eyes at Danny just kinda nodded,   
"Great, well I'll run and get you a soda or something." Rafe replied casually, "You need anything Danny?"  
"Nah." Danny said playing with Beth's silky hair, noticing what Rafe was doing.   
"Alright then, well I'll be back in a minute Helen, if you want to stay here with Danny and Beth you can." Rafe smiled and didn't wait for her to answer and turned to go get the sodas.   
"Wow, he left in a might hurry, didn't he?" Helen said pulling up patches of grass for no reason.   
"You know Rafe, he can get really thirsty." Danny said without thinking.   
"He's really sweet you know." Helen said.  
"A lot of girls say that." Danny laughed.   
Helen looked around to see who was around her, "I think that Rosie Gadry is absolutely insane for leaving Rafe. Just the most insane girl ever. He is the most sweet boy ever."  
"You obviously don't know the whole story…" Danny laughed.  
Helen scooted closer to Danny, so close it made him uncomfortable, she leaned in closer, "Why don't you explain the story to me…" Helen ran a finger down the buttons on Danny's shirt, making him uncomfortable. She obviously didn't know Beth was very much awake.   
Danny shifted uncomfortably, but didn't try to wake Beth, knowing she would raise all kinds of hell is she would've known what Helen was doing, which she did, but Danny didn't know either.   
"Is it Beth?" Helen whispered, "We all know she is totally out of your league…you need a good farm girl."  
Danny was speechless; he was praying Beth wouldn't wake up. But Beth was just waiting for the perfect time to give Helen a piece of her mind.   
"Do you know what I mean by farm girl Danny? I don't mean a grease monkey whore like Rosie or a snobby virginal little princess like Beth Sullivan; you need a girl, a girl like me." Helen was about to plant a kiss on Danny's lips, when Beth pushed her off.   
"Helen, let me tell you a thing or two about what you need. First off you need to get about fifty feet away from me, before I show you what a snobby virginal princess can do to your face. Then you can run to your little farm and show some other boy what you have to offer because I have a feeling Danny isn't interested, and if he is, well that's another matter in which you wont know the whole story, because it wont be any of your business." Beth wasn't yelling, but her voice was so sticky sweet, it came off as downright rude.   
Rafe, who was walking back at this point in time, knew things were going bad when Beth was standing with her hands on her hips with an extremely fake smile and his date was staring back in disbelief that whatever Beth was saying could possibly come from her lips. "Uh, hey Helen, here's your soda."  
Helen just looked over at Rafe and let out an embarrassed laugh and ran off with tears streaming down her face.   
"Beth, you're getting to be bad for my love life." Rafe said through gritted teeth setting down the sodas and running off after Helen.  
  
  
"Rosie? Hey Rosie?" Johnny called her name and she blinked  
"Huh?"  
"You can come sit up here you know. This supposed to be a date." He patted the ground next to him and she crawled forward. Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she fit well in his arms.  
"You keep pawin' me all night and what I did to Bobby'll look like a love tap."  
"Are you always this feisty?"  
"Usually" She retorted dryly  
"How come you don't like me? Every other girl in this town does, 'cept you and Beth."  
"That's why, cause everyone else does. Plus you're pretty jerky."  
Rosie caught Rafe staring at her then and she pulled Johnny into a deep kiss. One that lasted much longer then it had to, to make Rafe jealous. Had Rosie not loved Rafe with everything in her heart, she may have fallen for Johnny right then and there. She'd never been kissed like that before.  
  
"If that's what I get for being a jerk, what'll ya give me if I'm nice."  
"Look the fire works are starting." Rosie avoided his comment   
"Oh no you don't what'll you give me for being nice?" Johnny leaned closer  
"Cut it out Johnny and watch them." The beautiful balls of color were illuminating the sky, looking like flowers of light in bloom. Rosie squiggled away a little farther and Johnny came closer again. "Would you stop."  
This time Johnny pounced, pinning her to the ground. His fingers snake through her hair as he laid sloppy kisses on her mouth.  
"Johnny get off me." She screeched to no avail.  
"Come on Rosie, we both know this is what you're best at."  
"Johnny please stop." Tears were beginning to form in her big brown eyes as she realized the starting defensive tackle was to heavy to fight off.  
"Rosie you know you want me. Why else would you have come and kissed me like that."  
"Johnny stop it. Help me, someone help me please." But her pleas would go unheard. Stifled by the crackle of the fire crackers.  
"Shhh now it'll only hurt a little, I promise to be quick." He ripped the front of her dress, the night air caressing her bare flesh.  
  
From somewhere deep with in her, she summoned an unknown strength, punching Johnny in the stomach. He fell over to his side sputtering and gasping her air. Rosie leapt to her feet and ran without looking back. She ran until her legs wouldn't move anymore. She stopped in the middle of the parking lot panting sweat with running down her face. That's when she noticed him. Rafe, he was standing directly in front of her, taking in her appearance. Messy hair, lipsticks smeared and dress torn. His hazel eyes at first displayed hurt, she'd been with someone else, then they flashed with rage.  
"Well you know what Ro, now I don't have to feel bad about your mama."  
Rosie couldn't articulate the words. How could she tell Rafe, Johnny tried to rape her? She just stood there frozen looking at his angry eyes, the eyes the once held nothing but love when looking upon her. Rafe just through his hands up at her to symbolize that she wasn't worth it and left. Left her alone, frightened and heart broken.  
  
After Danny assured Beth about 98 times he didn't have any interest in Helen, they were walking to Beth's fathers car to head home to eat a late dinner with Beth's father, when they saw a tiny brunette running in the shadows. Beth and Danny knew the only tiny brunette that could run like that would be Rosie.  
"Rosie?" Danny called and jogged to catch up with her.   
Rosie his behind a bush, "Danny, I would really like to be alone now…" She cried.   
"Why? Is it because of Helen? I don't think that's serious…in fact Beth gave her a piece of her mind…" Danny replied ignoring Rosie's request and finally catching sight of her. What he saw obviously shocked him. "Rosie, what in the hell happened?"  
Rosie broke down in tears just as Beth caught up with them and took one look at her, "Rosie, you don't look all that great right now, what's goin' on?"  
"Johnny…" Rosie sobbed falling to the ground.   
Danny unbuttoned his shirt, leaving only a wife beater on, and covered Rosie with it, "C'mon, we'll take care of you."  
"Do you want us to take you home Hun?" Beth put her arm around her.   
"Home? I cant…" Rosie sobbed even harder.   
"Ok, you can come to my house and I'll take care of you." Beth smiled, "Danny, will you go ahead and get the car please?"  
Danny nodded and went and got the car and pulled it around. Beth and Rosie got into the back seat, and Beth tried her best to comfort her and tried to think of a way to get Rosie in the house with her father finding out.  
Of course, they thought of something a Beth had gotten out of the car to find Daisy, who was as usual helpful and snuck Rosie into Beth's room and gave her a clean dress and towels to take a shower. "Beth's gonna tell her daddy that you're sleeping over. If you feel up to it, Beth Danny and her daddy are gonna have a late dinner, you're welcome to join them, but if you don't, I'll be more than happy to bring you up a plate ok?" Daisy pulled the scared girl into a hug, "If you need anything, I'm in the room down the hall, feel free to come and get me."  
"Thank you." Rosie replied meekly and when she was finally alone she cried and eventually fell asleep in a heap at the foot of Beth's bed 


	16. A wedding and a baby

Rosie woke up to a gentle shaking, at first she didn't know where she was or who was touching her and she screamed  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Rosie calm down it's me." The voice belonged to Beth  
  
"Beth? I'm sorry I almost slugged you."  
  
"It's okay, come on get up I'm taking you to the doctors. I wanna make sure there's nothing wrong with my maid of honor other then the bruises on you wrist." Beth tossed her some clothes and walked out of the room before Rosie could fuss.  
  
"I really don't want anyone to know bout this." Rosie had stared at the ground the entire walk to Dr. Woods office and now as they sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to came back she finally spoke to Beth.  
  
"Don't worry I'm the mayors daughter if I say it's a secret it's a secret." Beth put her arm around her friends shoulder.  
  
"Danny won't tell anyone will he? Everyone in this damn town thinks I'm a whore already, they'll blame me you know."  
  
"You know Danny won't say a word Rosie. I can't promise he won't kill Johnny I know he was ready to last night. But I can promise he won't say anything."  
The door squeaked open then and both girls posture straightened up as he clicked his tongue.  
  
"Is there something wrong with her Dr. Wood?" Beth managed words  
  
"It depends on if you think being pregnant is something wrong. Ms. Gadry you're about 6 weeks along in your pregnancy."  
  
Rosie's head spun as the words seeped into her brain  
"I'm what?"  
  
"You're expecting young lady. Would you like me to call your father, or the child's father with the news?"  
  
"Oh my god." was all she could get out  
  
"Dr. Wood I would consider it a personal favor if you use discretion in this matter." Beth turned the charm on  
  
"Of course Ms. Sullivan, however I will be expecting you Rosanna to come back for regular appointments during the duration of you pregnancy."  
  
Rosie nodded and asked  
"May I leave now?"  
  
"Certainly." The doctor scribbled her next appointment on a piece of paper  
  
As Beth and Rosie crossed the city again Rosie blurted out  
"What the hell am I gonna do?"  
  
"Tell Rafe and pray everything works out. I know he loves you Rosie, things will be okay." Beth however was less sure then she tried to sound  
  
Beth sat in the vanity in her room staring in the mirror. Today was the day, or tonight was the night. She sat in her white dress, true it wasn't the one she had bought with Danny that she planned instead she bought another one. It was a lot prettier than the last one anyways. It was white satin sleeveless dress that fell to mid calf, plain and simple. No lace or beading. It was 11: 50 pm; it would take her and Daisy 2 minutes to drive to the courthouse. So, before she left she checked on her hair one more time, she hadn't done anything super special to it, she just curled it under as usual and made sure she had the ring and her flowers. True, she and Danny were being married in a court, that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to make it as churchlike as possible.  
  
"Beth, are you ready?" Daisy peeked her head in, "I saw Danny and Rafe drive by a minute ago."  
  
Beth inhaled deeply and stood up and smile, "As ready as I'm gonna be."  
  
Daisy pulled her into a hug, "You look beautiful Beth, I'm so happy for you."  
  
Beth returned the hug eagerly to the woman who had a been more of a mother to her, her past 17, about to be 18 years then her real mother, "Thank you so much Daisy."  
  
"Alright, lets go. I'm so proud of you right now" Daisy led Beth out of her room and down the stairs and out the door to the courthouse.   
  
Beth walked into Judge Crabtree's chambers to see Danny standing next to Rafe, and Rosie standing on the opposite side of the room. Judge Crabtree saw her and cleared his throat, "Elizabeth, you're here, now we can get started."  
  
Danny turned his head sharply and smiled when he saw Beth walk closer to him, "You look beautiful Beth." He whispered then mouthed, "I love you."  
  
Beth smiled shyly and grabbed his hand, "I love you," she whispered.   
  
Judge Crabtree cleared his throat and began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Daniel Michael Walker and Elizabeth Jean Sullivan in marriage. If anyone doesn't believe these two should be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Beth half expected her father to barge in but smiled when he didn't. Danny knew what she was thinking and squeezed her hand to let her know everything would be ok.  
  
"Do you Daniel take Elizabeth to be your lawful wedded wife?" Judge Crabtree asked.   
  
Danny smiled, "I do."  
  
"Do you Elizabeth take Daniel to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
Beth blinked back tears and whispered, "I do."  
"Daniel, do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Elizabeth, Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him for so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Now we can do the rings…" Judge Crabtree smiled at the young couple.   
  
Danny looked over at Rafe who dug deep in his pocket, and presented a simple platinum band, ""With this ring I thee wed." And slipped the ring on Beth's left hand ring finger. His hands were shaking like mad so were hers  
  
Daisy stepped forward and gave Beth the gold band she had picked out for Danny.   
  
"Its not platinum…" Beth whispered smiling, the said, "With this ring I thee wed." and slipped the ring on Danny's left hand ring finger.   
  
Judge Crabtree smiled and said, "By the authority vested in me by the State of Tennessee, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Danny and Beth just stared at each other in amazement they were finally married.   
  
"You can kiss her now…" Rafe joked, and made eye contact with Rosie, who had been silent this whole time, but when she met Rafe's gaze she looked away.   
  
"You look beautiful" Rosie said to Beth hugging her "You'll be so happy."  
"So do you." Beth squeezed back "Go talk to him." She whispered  
"I can't."  
"Rosanna, he needs to know." Beth always seemed to be the voice of reason  
Rosie nodded obediently and walked over to where the guys were standing  
"Congratulations Danny." She kissed his cheek  
"Thanks for coming Rosie, it wouldn't have been the same without you. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go kiss my wife again." Danny excused himself  
Rafe's eyes went over Rosie quickly before he tried to walk away from her.  
"I've gotta go I'll see you around." He mumbled  
"Rafe we have to talk." Rosie said in a small voice  
"I really have nottin to say to you."  
"Then you can listen, Rafe it's important." She tried to get in his way  
"I don't wanna hear anything you got to say. Go tell Johnny." With that he side stepped and walked out to the courthouse.  
"Damn it." Rosanna moaned as she too left heading home to think  
" What was all that about?" Danny questioned his bride  
Beth stood on her tip toes and whispered the secret in her new husbands ear.  
"She's what?" Danny gasped  
"She's pregnant honey."  
"Oh boy…" 


	17. Goodbye Beth

The bell on the door of Annabel's jingled signaling Beth that someone had entered the store. She knew it wasn't Danny because she had fifteen minutes left in her shift and he always came at exactly two minutes prior to when she got out of work. And lately he had been working on their house (Danny's old farm house) so he occasionally showed up late never early. So knowing it wouldn't be her loving husband she continued to count out the money in her draw. That was until she heard the startling click of the gun. Beth lifted her head only to be staring down the barrel of a .45. Her blue eyes shimmered with fear as she asked the stranger what he wanted.  
  
"All the money in the register, the two pocket watches in that case and any jewelry or cash you have on you." He barked in a harsh demanding tone.  
  
  
With shaking hands Beth began to fill the bag with money. Praying Danny wouldn't show up early. Surely he'd try to protect her and would get himself hurt instead. She gave the robber the key to the jewelry case so he could fetch the watches while she emptied her purse. While the man's back was turned she stuffed both her wedding band and Rosie's necklace in her pocket. When he came back she handed him her earrings, bracelet and cash.  
  
"Where's the ring girl?" He snapped, Beth pretended to be lost  
  
"What ring?"  
  
"The platinum band you just hand on. Don't play stupid with me!" The man reached over and grabbed Beth around the neck.  
  
Her hand plunged into her pocket once more as she grasped the ring so tightly it was cutting into her snowy white flesh.  
  
The thief brought the gun up again.   
"The ring now!" with the other hand he grabbed her wrist his hand like a vice.  
  
"No!" Beth cried "take anything you want, I'll give you my car, my savings account, my home, just please don't take my ring." That's when the gun went off.  
  
Danny could see the squad cars and ambulance from down the road, but at first he couldn't see where they were parked. As he pulled up at his usually time he came to the bone chilling realization, they were at Beth's store. The panic swept over him as he sprinted past Rosie's uncle who was trying to control the swiftly growing crowd.  
  
He skidded to a stop finding his treasured wife lying on the floor. The paramedic next to her looked up at him and shook his head in a grim way of telling the young husband his wife would not survive. Beth's eyes were closed as Danny kneeled and took her head in his lap.  
  
"Beth baby, open you eyes."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she looked upon the face on the man that she had promised to her heart to forever just a month ago.  
"I didn't give him my ring Danny he wanted it but I didn't give it to him." The shiny band was still clenched in her fist and she dropped it into Danny's quivering hand  
"Danny do one last thing for me, please."  
Danny blinked the tears from his eyes  
"Anything."  
  
"Help them." With then gave him Rosie's locket "they need each other."  
  
"I promise." Danny's face was now flooded with tears.  
  
"I love you Daniel Walker." With that Beth staggering breath became nonexistent as she gave into death.  
  
"I love you always Elizabeth Walker."   
  
The next two days were an absolute blur for Danny. All he could do, and all he wanted to do was just sit there and stare into space, waiting to wake up from this horrible dream. Waiting to wake up next to Beth and see her smiling face. But every time he did wake up, she wasn't there, even though he could still smell her and see her nightgown from the night before draped on the back of a chair.   
  
"That's going to have to wait till later, I'm late." Beth smiled and crawled up on the bed where Danny was, and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you tonight right?"  
  
"Of course." Danny smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you."  
Beth looked back and grinned, "I love you too." And she walked out the door. It was the last time he saw her smile.  
  
"Danny?" Rosie peaked her head in, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure, as long as you don't have a casserole or a jello mold." Danny sighed,   
  
"People think I'm just starving to death over here."  
  
"You should see Mayor Sullivan's house, I've never seen so many flowers in one place, ever." Rosie sat on the edge of the bed, "I know you aren't ok, so I'm not going to ask."  
  
"Why her?" Danny asked out of no where, "She wasn't a poor farm girl, she was privileged, but why her?"  
  
"I can't tell you Danny." Rosie felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Listen, Mayor Sullivan wants you to come to his house to go over some arrangements, if you're up to it."  
  
"Danny, how are you doing son?" Mayor Sullivan looked about the same as Danny, absolutely shocked and his eyes looked red and puffy from crying, "Why would I even ask a ridiculous question like that."  
  
Out of the corner of Danny's eye he saw a picture of Beth, and as much as he missed her, he couldn't bear to look at her, and diverted his attention to Mayor Sullivan, and inhaled deeply, "What can I do for you Mayor?"  
  
"I have a feeling Elizabeth didn't tell you about her trust fund." Mayor Sullivan fiddled with some papers.   
  
"I don't think we should discuss this now." Danny stood up, but Mayor Sullivan stopped him.   
  
"Danny, I'm resigning, and leaving Shelby after the funeral, I cant bare to stay here anymore, and it's only been two days." Mayor Sullivan sighed, "I just want to get all this out of the way, its quick and to the point, I just need your signature."  
  
"I don't understand this." Danny didn't really want to be there.   
  
"When Elizabeth was born, her grandparents on her mothers side set up a trust fund with an obscene amount of money in it. Every year they added a little more, and when she turned eighteen, she received this money. I guess Beth had some sort of premonition, because after you two got married she signed everything she owned over to you, in case of a tragedy, which we all know occurred." Mayor Sullivan explained.  
  
"I don't want her money, I didn't marry Beth because of her money, I married her because I loved her." Danny whispered, "I still do love her."  
"I know Danny." Mayor Sullivan nodded, "I know, but its yours. I can't change a thing, you're a very wealthy young man, and you can do with the money what you wish."  
  
For the second time that month, Danny wore the suit that Beth had bought for their wedding, except now he was wearing it to his wife's funeral, something he didn't plan on doing for at least another sixty years. To the left, was Beth's father, who was having problems keeping his composure naturally, and next to her father, was her mother who had gotten a day pass and just sat there like she was made of stone.   
  
To the right of Danny, there was Rafe who was keeping it together, but Danny could tell he was just as shocked that Beth was gone. Rosie sat a few rows back with her father. It seemed like the whole town had turned out for the Mayor's daughter's funeral.   
  
Danny hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on, he was just having trouble comprehending the fact that in that coffin laid his wife, and he was never going to see her again, he was never going to kiss her again, he was never going to hold her again and worst of all, he had never taken her flying. Beth would never know the feeling of gliding in the air, but it was ok with him oddly, because she was in Heaven now.  
  
The time in the service came for Beth's eulogy, Rafe and Rosie had offered to give it, but Danny thought it was only fitting for him to. He stood up and just spoke from the heart. He talked about how he had met Beth in kindergarten and fell in love with her instantly, even though he was five and had no idea what love was, and in the seventh grade he asked her out on a whim and she said yes, and they hadn't been apart in five years. He talked about how she seemed like she had this hard snobby exterior, but inside she was the nicest person imaginable. He talked about how much he loved her and still did. He hadn't choked once, until he looked down and saw her face.  
  
After the service Danny and Mayor Sullivan stood on the church steps as people hugged them and told them how sorry they were. Danny wasn't really paying attention to the passing faces; he was looking for two people in particular. He had made a promise to his wife, he'd never broken a promise to her before and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
  
  
Rafe had walked by him a few minutes prior and was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Danny so they could drive over to the cemetery and Rosie was next in the consolation line.  
  
"Hey Rafe come over here." Danny called down the steps  
  
"What is it?" His best friend came back up avoiding looking at Rosie  
  
"You two come here." Danny guided the two too a secluded corner of the church.   
  
"Look Beth loved you guys like you were the brother and sister she never had. They last thing she asked me to do was to help you see how much you love each other. Now I lost the love of my life, I'm never gonna see her again and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you two throw your chance away."  
  
"I don't think there is a chance for us." Rafe declared as Rosie shifted her gaze to the floor  
  
"Rafe I know you better then anyone else in this world and I know you still love this girl. So why don't you tell me why you've decided there's no chance for you."  
  
"She screwed Johnny Danny!!" Rafe's harsh voice echoed throughout the church.  
  
Danny pressed his eyes tightly together and Rosie whimpered and flinched as if she'd been punched in the face. Danny looked at Rosie his eyes asking permission to tell Rafe the truth. She nodded and looked back to the floor  
  
"Rafe, Johnny tried to rape her."  
  
"He did what?" Rafe looked shocked and appalled  
  
"Johnny attacked me Rafe. I didn't sleep with him. You're the only one I've ever been with, you're the only one I wanna be with. I love you Rafe. I've loved you since you saved me from Georgie in kindergarten." Rosie's voice was scarcely above a whisper, but it held so much. Rafe's arms came tightly around her as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"God Ro, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how to say it."  
  
They were interrupted then by the mayor saying it was time to head to the burial but as they headed out the door Danny dropped Rosie's locket in her hand. The completed his mission, he knew Beth would be smiling now. 


	18. The End

Rafe shoved his last tee shirt into his duffel bag and tossed it onto his bed. It was a little over a month after Beth's funeral, the day Danny and Rafe would be leaving for basic training. He hadn't slept at all the entire night and he was out of bed before the rooster crowed. The smell of bacon and eggs was traveling up the stairs from the kitchen and Rafe was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.  
  
"Hey McCawley, are you just about done? Your mama says if you don't get down stairs soon she ain't feedin' ya." Danny was leaning against Rafe's door with his arms folded.  
  
Daniel Walker had been a different person since his wife died. He was quieter, edgier and angrier. Danny was a man looking for a new start and the air corps was just the place for that. Shelby was to painful to stay in. Everything there reminded him of Beth, her face was every where he looked. It killed him to be there. Years of being together and now a lifetime apart ruined the beauty of their childhood home.  
  
"Yeah I'm all set." Rafe answered flinging his bag over his shoulder  
  
"Rosie still driven us?" Danny asked descending to the kitchen  
  
"I reckon."  
  
Noreen and Edward couldn't bring themselves to accompany the boys to the train station, Noreen couldn't bare to watch them leave and Edward thought he maybe tempted to go with them. So Rosie being Rosie she volunteered to drive. Danny and Rafe were driving Edward's truck over to her house to get her and she would be driving the truck to the station, then back to the farm.  
  
Rosie clipped her locket around her neck and smiled in the mirror. Her cheeks were slightly rounder then they used to be but she was still a very pretty girl. The sweater she was wearing hid the small bulge forming at her stomach and she was glowing. She was hiding the fact she was now three months pregnant very well and she refused to tell anyone about it, even Rafe. She knew if she told him he wouldn't go and she wasn't about to stand between him and his dreams. Rosie loved him to much to ask him to give that all up for her. She would tell him and introduce him to his child when he came home on his first leave. She clipped her wavy brown hair back in barrettes and ran down the sitting room to wait for the guys.  
  
"Rafe where are you goin?" Danny wrinkled his brow as the truck passed Rosie's street  
  
"I have a stop to make first." Danny didn't like the tone of Rafe's voice it was icy and a knot formed in Danny's stomach. When the truck stopped he soon saw why.  
  
Rafe had parked the pickup beside the bleachers at the school a few yards away from where the football team was having a fun game off two hand touch.  
  
"Rafe we don't have time for this shit." Danny called watching his best friend charge across the field and tackled Johnny to the ground  
  
"You think you're a big tuff guy huh Johnny? Who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on my girl?" Rafe had him pinned down by sitting on his chest and his knees on Johnny's hands.  
  
"Get off my McCawley, Rosie ain't nothing but a little slut anyway. And you know what she's one hell pf a kisser too, wish I could've gotten a little further with her." Johnny taunted  
  
Danny in the mean time ran back to the truck to grab the tired iron from the back, he had a feeling he was going to need it. When he got back there was blood splattered across Johnny's face and his nose seemed rather crooked. He returned with weapon in hand just in time, the rest of the team was about pounce on Rafe like a tiger on it's prey.  
  
"Bad idea guys." Danny held up the tire iron for emphasis "Rafe let's go before the sheriff shows up and Rosie has to talk her uncle into not hauling you in.  
  
"If you ever touch her again Potter I will find you and I will kill you." Rafe warned without a bit of dishonesty. He meant every word no one but him was going to put their hands on Rosanna Gadry and nobody was ever going to hurt her as long as he had breath in his lungs.  
  
  
Danny was never one for goodbyes, especially long drawn out ones, like the one Rafe and Rosie were putting themselves through. So instead of having a front row seat for all the cooing and kissing Rafe and Rosie were doing, he found himself a seat and watched from a distance, and tried to imagine how Beth would've handled this situation. Knowing Beth, she would've refused to come to the station, but if Beth were alive, he wouldn't even be here right now.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slender blonde sit down next to him. The first thought that crossed his mind was, Beth. But then again, that happened every time a blonde girl crossed his path. Even girls he had known since kindergarten who happened to have the same hair color as Beth were suspect.   
  
"You know, that poor girl is going to cry all the way home with this goodbye they're draggin' out. She should've just walked y'all in and walked herself on out." The blonde said knowingly getting Danny's full and immediate attention.  
  
Danny glanced over and nearly choked on air, "Be..th?" He managed, "No…" He said to himself quietly, "I'm sorry, I've confused you with someone else."  
  
"How many times have you been married since I left?" Even Beth the ghost wasn't comfortable with saying, dead.   
  
"I am losing my mind." Danny muttered and turned away.  
  
"You'd think I'd get more of a reception then, 'I'm losing my mind.'" Beth sighed, "Daniel Michael it is me. I'd say, in the flesh but, that just isn't possible, because I'm…"  
  
"Dead?" Danny supplied, still staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, thank you dead, you said it, I didn't." Beth laughed, and then she became serious "But I just figured since, you know, its goodbye day, I could make an appearance."   
  
"Make an appearance?" Danny replied, not sure of what to make of the situation, he couldn't tell if it was real or it was the lack of sleep he had been getting was making his mind play tricks on him.   
  
"Well, I figured if I would never come here when I was alive, I might as well come now." Beth whispered, and grabbed Danny's hand, noticing he still has his wedding band on, "You're still wearing this…"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Danny at this point didn't care if it was his mind playing tricks on him he missed her so much, that he was open to any Beth interaction at all.   
  
"Danny, I'm not here anymore." Beth forced a smile, "You are. As much as I hate to say this, you have to move on. I don't mean take up with the first nurse that hits on you, just because I said you can move on, but I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. Take your time, find someone nice, not nicer than me, but nice."  
  
"Beth…" Danny began but Beth as usual, stopped him.   
  
"You know what? Scratch that, I'm the only girlfriend, fiancé, wife, you've ever had." Beth grasped Danny's hand and slipped his wedding band off, "Have fun."  
  
"Beth…" Danny began, but yet again, Beth cut him off.   
  
"Okay, now that I've said that…" Beth continued, "The money. I was surprised my father actually gave it to you. What are you going to do with it? Are you going to be an incredibly wealthy pilot attracting gold digger nurses who are after you because of your deceased wife's money?"   
  
"Why are you doing this Beth?" Danny finally finished a thought, "Every time I imagined a conversation between us, I didn't picture you ordering me around and demanding information."   
  
"I'm just curious." Beth sighed, "Once you get on that train Danny, I'm going to stop watching you. Seriously, I love you to much to watch you move on, and I know you don't want to right now, but you will, I just don't want to see it. I just want to know things are taken care of."  
  
"Alright…" Danny hesitated for a minute, but than produced a letter from his coat pocket, "I kept a little, but the majority I'm givin' to Rosie, for the baby and all."  
  
"Does Rafe know?" Beth glanced over at the happy couple.   
  
"About the baby?" Danny got comfortable with the idea of Beth next to him and slipped an arm around her, "No."  
  
"Oh…" Beth lamented, "Well, you can't really blame a girl, I mean telling someone your pregnant is a tough thing to do."  
  
"Beth…what are you talking about?" Danny eyed her strangely.   
  
"Not that anything means anything now, but when, you know, I was pregnant." Beth explained quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" Danny screeched, but Beth calmed him down.   
  
"If you don't quit your yelling Danny, you're gonna look awful silly yelling at absolutely nothing, I will disappear so fast." Beth replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Beth?" Danny said still on edge, but considerably calmer.   
  
"Honestly, what difference would it have made?" Beth rationalized, "I died Danny, died, died, died, I'm dead. You couldn't have changed that, had I not died, you would have known, and I wouldn't have gone to school considering my father wouldn't want to send his pregnant daughter off to college."  
  
Danny sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Okay, I'm not going to fight with, its silly to fight with someone who isn't even alive."  
  
"I'm taking offence to that Danny." Beth replied quietly, "I just came to say goodbye, and now we're fighting. Okay, well…I love you and good luck, and I'm sorry it had to end like this." Beth stood up and began to walk away, knowing Danny would follow her.   
  
"Beth…wait." Danny got up and walked a few feet to where Beth was standing, "I'm sorry."  
  
Beth smiled and brushed a stray hair off of Danny's forehead, "I know." And then kissed him gently, "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Danny replied as Beth smiled and disappeared into the crowd of people in the train station.  
  
  
  
"Danny…wake up." Rafe gave his friend a slight nudge, "You must've dozed off on us."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well…" Danny replied with a yawn, and then looked up at Rosie and Rafe, "Was I talking to anyone?"  
  
"I don't think so." Rosie said slowly, "You sat down and just kinda fell asleep."  
  
"Oh…" Danny mumbled, but when he looked down at his left hand, his wedding band was gone, and he didn't take it off.  
  
"Its almost time to board." Rafe said, "Danny, would you mind giving my bag to the porter? I want to have a minute alone with Rosie."   
  
Danny obliged, even though they'd been having about 15 minutes prior alone. Danny gave Rosie a hug goodbye and slipped her the envelope and got on the train.   
  
"I guess this is it." Rosie said quietly, tapping her foot out of nervous habit.   
  
Rafe nodded and looked Rosie in the eye, "I love you, and you know that, right?"  
  
"I do." Rosie nodded, fighting back the tears.   
  
"And, you love me too right?" Rafe tried to lighten the situation, and engulfed Rosie in a hug.   
  
"Of course I love you." Rosie replied, as she began to sob into Rafe's coat.   
  
"This is just a small separation, I'll be back before you know it." Rafe ran his fingers through her hair, "And if we can't make it through this, then you know…it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"But we will make it through this, because we are meant to be." Rosie replied sternly, thinking of her baby.  
  
"Yeah…" Rafe pulled Rosie into a passionate kiss, which was interrupted by the conductor.  
  
"Track 36, all aboard!"   
  
"I love you." Rafe pulled away, and couldn't bear to look Rosie in the eye, and walked straight on to the train.   
  
"I love you too." Rosie whispered and ran off before the train left the station. 


End file.
